Vampire in Forbodium Castle
by writersaddiction
Summary: Aspiring constable Lucy Baker is challenged to enter the supposedly haunted Forbodium Castle. This happenstance becomes a piece in a game of life and death that's been about 16 years in the making. Eight chapter story complete, and bonus epilogue coming soon! Hope you enjoy and Happy October!
1. Chapter 1

The ghost story of the city of London told her to never go to the top of the hill, to the mysterious, old castle called Forbodium.

Many said the castle was haunted. Others said there was a monster. Some spoke of a murderer that lurked in the stone halls, an old executioner that thirsted for the blood of victims who trespassed. It was a beast wanting the thrill of a kill or a phantom seeking vengeance for various wrongdoings of the people in fair London.

That's why the Mayor, Justin Lawson, had made a strict rule to not enter the castle grounds. He wanted his people safe and he made sure no one even mentioned Forbodium Castle. He always had a trustworthy guard standing at the rusty metal gates.

At least, he usually did. Today, Sniffer noted, the rookie officer, Meekins Jr, was on duty. The boy was a nervous wreck, marching from one end of the gates to the other. He would occasionally peer up at the top of the hill, at the dark clouds looming over the stone building, and whimper. Finally, the group could have their newest member go up to the castle.

Dustin and Florence snickered, pulling their latest addition forward. "'ang on! I thought t' Mayor said no body were allowed up there! T' guard will see me! I can't go or I'll get in trouble!" The young brunette protested, fighting to get out of the duo's grasps.

"Nah! This is Meekins we're talkin' 'bout! The kid's 'fraid of 'is own shadow!" Explained Dustin. They continued dragging her toward the castle Forbodium. Sniffer ran ahead to distract the rookie guard so Lucy could sneak in.

Lucy knew that Forbodium Castle was dangerous, and if she was ever caught up there, she would be in huge trouble. She couldn't get in trouble! She just moved here! Why did she talk to these three?

"Alright!" Florence declared, "Up you go!" Together, the two helped Lucy up on top the wall. She was forced up and over the concrete barrier within seconds, without alerting the guard.

"'Member!" Dustin half-whispered to her, "You 'ave to stay t' night int' castle! An' don't worry! There ain't a monster!" His reassurance was not at all great.

Personally, Lucy was shaking in fear. Fear of getting caught. She was still new to this town, and unsure of how it worked. She agreed to this only because she thought the dare would be something else. Like pranking one of the teachers at the university or the principal and his daughter's odd drama friends. Lucy didn't fancy the Makepeaces and personally wished they had let her do that.

Nope. Instead she was creeping through the tall grass, hiking up the large, cliff-side hill. All this to spend the night in a bloody castle with a bloody murdering ghost that probably didn't even exist. "Wot a load of… I can't believe I'm wasting my time 'ere. As if anyone believes somebody were actually dead int' castle." Lucy huffed, rubbing her forearms from a cool breeze that blew by. Florence mentioned that she traveled up here once, saw nothing, and went through it with just a nasty cold from all the dust in there. There was a bed somewhere, in a specific room were apparently a dead body was found on it. She was supposed to sleep there and see the ghosts. Flo told her it was a lie, nothing there but window drapes flapping from the broken glass letting wind in a lot. She even recommended taking them for extra cover, it could get really cold in there.

The doors were unlocked, and Lucy couldn't even stand the fact that she was doing this. She wasn't scared, just annoyed that anyone believed any of the jokes Forbodium had for legends. She read better out of her more cheesier mystery novels, her interest and passion in life. She'd pick out every lie in this poor excuse for a crime scene.

The large, wooden double doors creaked open, then after walking in, shut behind her on their own with that same, old noise. If this was a prank, she was giving someone a Lucy-Lamping. The foyer was quiet, dirty and yet kept a classy atmosphere. "By 'eck, at least t' monsters could tidy up a lil'." She joked, pretending to be disgusted by the grime as she walked up the musty steps. If she remembered correctly, Forbodium had the ground floor with a grimy kitchen and a shabby living room. Then two floors above with rooms, closets and apparently a few trap doors and a dumbwaiter that supposedly brought severed limbs or roasted human livers. Whatever that meant.

The room Flo told her about was on the second floor and was connected to the dumbwaiter. The sick girl never found any bodily organs or limbs, just an empty, unused mini elevator. Lucy was searching the halls, only the glow of the moon through the windows lighting her way. There were melted candles lining the walls, thankfully unlit but basically worthless. She passed door after door, like she was at a hotel looking for her room number, when she saw it.

The door that read, 'The deathbed to all who sleep in this room.' It was scratched on very painstakingly, like someone really wanted to make a point. Lucy wasn't phased. She knew this was it, though, because it was plainly open for anyone to just waltz right in.

Florence was right. It was quite chilly in the room. The drapes Lucy was told about weren't even on the window though, or the bed for that matter. The bed was made, too! Maybe just the others trying to make her believe the stories. No one lived here. "No murderer. No nowt. Now wot then?" She jumped onto the bed and felt the springs push her back into the air. "Not a lick o' dust. I wonder why… This place isn't 'aunted." She scoffed and curled up into a ball.

The ceiling was covered in dust, and no light up there either. Just a perfectly untouched candle by the bed on the nightstand. "That weren't anything sus. No way." Her voice was just filled with sarcasm as she moved her head to the pillow. It wasn't night, just a little past dusk. She could be at her dorm, resting in the room with her favorite Sherlock Holmes books or just having a chat during dinner with her roommate, Florence, about the different ways to murder someone without a weapon. Lucy had a light fascination with murder mysteries. They had a certain flare to them, just knowing when you got the criminal right in the corner, stumbling to make an alibi. It was exciting.

Lucy should have at least brought the largest book she owned to pass the time until midnight. She was obligated by her new friends' nagging to stay up that late and witness a strange happening. A madman was supposed to appear out of nowhere somehow and try to kill her.

"Can t' place get any dumber?" She groaned, shutting her eyes for a moment. Maybe she could pass the time by perfecting that chase scene she imagined herself in. When she finally got a job at Scotland Yard and lived the dream of tracking down criminals.

She awoke to the sound of a door squeaking. Her red eyes shot open and her body tensed up, but then she remembered where she was and what she was doing. Was it midnight? She must have fallen asleep waiting for the moon to rise. Here they come, Dustin wearing some crummy mask and waving a flashlight under his face, Sniffer wiping his body all over the floor from rolling around and laughing so much, and Florence smirking and sneezing a lot from all the dust floating around.

She sat up and rubbed her right eye, a soft yawn slipping out of her throat. Something moved in her peripheral vision and she smiled when she saw it. Hiding in the shadows was a tall, lanky figure, maybe one of the older students at the university, unsure of whether or not they should be near her. "'ello." She greeted, shifting over to the metal bed post. Strangely, his eyes were glowing like someone had placed two small pieces of glittering gold in them. He didn't move, only stared at her in fear and disbelief. She giggled. "Well , I think t' joke's over. You can come 'ere." Lucy smiled as he did and with the light of the moon she saw him better.

He had dull purple-ish, wavy hair, a bit of stubble on his angled chin, and a large pointed nose. His costume was a large, smudged, white lab coat with yellowed newspapers stuffed in the large pockets, a red and blue shirt underneath, blue pants that went down to his ankles and normal sneakers. This man was definitely from her era. No question. His shocked and nervous expression just appeared ridiculous right now. The joke was over. He didn't need to act anymore.

"My name's Lucy Baker. Wot's your name?" She asked with the most innocent of smiles.

He put a hand on the bed post, near hers, and leaned towards her. It was like he had never seen someone like her before, at least this up close, in years maybe. All he did was stare. Like she was something amazing to behold, which was just getting annoying.

She frowned. Deciding to just end this now, she got out of the bed, stretched a bit, then took the hand gripping the bedpost firmly. "Come on then. We should go meet up with t' others and we can just chat about-" She began walking towards the door, but was stopped abruptly by her new acquaintance. When she turned her head back to see what was wrong, she felt his grip tighten around her fingers. "'Ey. Stop that. It 'urts." Lucy requested with a light whimper. She tried loosening his slim fingers or hopefully releasing her hand by prying them off, but his strength was amazing despite his appearance.

This man lifted his other hand, the left, and placed it over both of hers, then moved it to her cheek. He ran two fingers through some of her locks of hair and tilted his head to the right. A grimace formed from his curious look and in it, Lucy saw two long, pointed fangs protrude from underneath his upper lip. He opened his mouth a little and started closing the distance between them.

Our brave little lass was terrified. What was happening? The prank was done! This was all a ruse to scare her and it was over before it started! What was going on now then? She was frozen in place, like a deer in headlights, and unable to act by the mere sight of his possibly real fangs. They couldn't be, but they were too perfectly designed not to be. They were real, this moment was real, and he was a real monster. All her mind could say was 'no, no, no' over and over until he was by her neck. She could feel his breath on her skin sending chills up her spine. The shiver finally woke up her nerves and she screamed.

This startled him and he jumped back, freeing her from his hold.

Lucy took that sweet bit of freedom and ran for it. He was real! She felt the light poke of his actual fangs on her neck! For the brief second that felt like minutes, she could feel them there. All she could do now was keep going as fast as her shoes could take her. The many doors passed by her like blurs almost and the stairs down couldn't come and go any quicker.

On the first floor, she ran to the end of a hall and turned right, now beginning to try and open any door that she saw. One, just one, on the left, the knob loose so she just pushed the wood aside. There was a clicking noise and the floor under her disappeared. The trap doors! They were real too! Her shrieks pierced the empty sound in and around Forbodium Castle.

She landed on one of the couches in the living room on the ground floor. Dust kicked up and fluttered through the air, frightened off by the suddenly presence of the poor lass. She coughed and spit out, not wanting any of that in her mouth. Lucy searched the area for any sign of that man, so when she didn't see him, she got up and ran to the foyer. The large entrance doors loomed over her now as she pulled one of them. Neither would open. "No! Please! Someone! Anyone! Open t' door!" She yelled, frantically pounding on the wood.

Footsteps were soft on the marble floor. A sigh as soundless as a whisper. A pale hand landed on the scared female's mouth. "Calm down." Was the first simple suggestion the man placed in her mind. When she obeyed, he murmured his second order into her ear, "Sleep." His other hand covered her curious crimson orbs and let them close. He felt her body relax into his arms. "Good. Let's get you a better place to rest, though." Alfendi said, picking Lucy up bridal style and carrying her off to one the more comforting beds is his wonderful little prison aptly named Forbodium Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfendi walked out onto the pathway leading to his castle. He enjoyed a calm midnight stroll every once in a while. It was soothing, refreshing and a nice change to the damp, dust-covered cage he was forced into.

These walks especially helped with his problem-solving. There was the strange trespasser named Lucy Baker that had appeared in the same room many more annoying brats had slept in. He thought the message he scratched onto the door would scare her away like it did others, but she went in and stayed in until he appeared two hours later. She mentioned something about a joke, so that gave him a clue, but that was all he had. She had run off and he had to stop her by implanting simple suggestions into her head. Hopefully she didn't run again when she woke up. This was the closest he had come to contact with a human in sixteen long years.

 _And how long has it been since I've had a decent meal?_

Silencing the thought, the vampire glanced up at the castle. He had come close to drinking off the girl, that's why she ran off. Alfendi was starving, yes, because he hadn't tasted blood in all that time, the reason why he was trapped on this accursed property.

From his view by the gate, he couldn't help wondering what the mindless humans that snuck in thought of his home. Of course, he never bothered to clean it because he would be living there forever and guests weren't a common thing. Intruders on the other hand, they could spill out whatever stories they wanted about the castle. He wasn't trying to impress them. There was no value on the house, no treasure or lost goods. The old paintings were either reprints or forgeries. Everything else was worthless, covered in mold, filled with decayed rat corpses or just not that interesting. If it wasn't for him, maybe no one would even give the place a second glance.

A small circle of light shined on his cheek and he hissed. That burned.

"H-H-Hello? Wh-Who's there? No one is a-a-allowed to be around here!" It was that stuttering little guard, Meekins Jr. No wonder Lucy got in so easily. He wasn't the fiercest man on the force.

Alfendi sighed and crouched down low. His body began shifting and contorting into his more animal-like form. Planting his muzzle to the ground, he feigned wolf-like curiosity by sniffing the metal bars. He allowed his pointed purple ears to perk up, guiding his head towards Meekins' blurry figure. He barked at the simpleminded officer before scampering back to the castle. There was a hole he had dug up under the stone that he used often to get in while in his wolf form. His padded paws and sharp claws clicked on the marble floor of the foyer as he walked to the stairs.

After turning back into his normal human appearance, he fixed the collar of his blue and red shirt. It always caused a bit of discomfort to change from his wolf form to his normal one, even for a short amount of time. He took in a heavy breath before he squared his shoulders and ran silently up the two levels to the room he let Lucy sleep in.

It was the master bedroom and currently the door was open. That wasn't a good sign. _Why do I care? I can just chase her down and finally get a taste of that fresh blood._ He pushed the door away and saw the bed in disarray. The girl wasn't there. She did run off. _Good. I haven't hunted for my meal in ages._ Alfendi gulped and fixed his jaw. His fangs were beginning to ache with desire. _Maybe one taste wouldn't hurt._ He sniffed the air and felt his humanity shatter.

Baker was close. She left recently, trying to be sneaky but instead leaving a large trail of her scent all over the hall way. He backed away from the door and turned right, following the delicate smell to another room, an old servants room he recognized. "Ah. She used the dumbwaiter. A smart one, she is." He saw the door to the small elevator was open and the lift was down stairs on the main floor. A smirk crept onto his lips and his hair turned a fine shade of red. "But not smart enough." His body began to fade and, to replace it, a swarm of mist slowly crawled into the shaft. It snuck down into the cracks of the cart and into the kitchen.

Lucy was running for the door when the mass of dew wrapped around her. "Where do you think you're going?" Alfendi asked as he slowly changed back. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and licked his lips. Her neck was inches from his fangs, he could practically taste the anxiety and fear radiating from her skin.

"Let me go!" She yelled, squirming and pulling at his arms. There was the struggle Al always enjoyed in his victims.

"Yes. Keep fighting. Make it more interesting for-" He froze suddenly, allowing her time to escape. _Damn it. Not this again._ Shaking his head, he sped out to the hallway. How was she getting away? Why was this annoying second voice always messing him up? He looked around the hall and cocked an eyebrow. The scent wasn't anywhere in front of him. He turned his head to his left and shut the door. There was his little morsel.

Cowering in fear in the corner was little Lucy Baker, her orange hat hiding her deliciously colored eyes. He grabbed her arms and held her down. "Finally. Now just hold still and let this happen." She whimpered as he let his tongue glide over her skin. For one more second she squirmed before his fangs dug into her neck.

A rush of perfect red nectar went down his throat. After so many years, the vampire felt power and energy surge through his body. The taste was sweet and rich. The other side of him was silent, having also wanted this badly, but he knew when to stop. He grinned and backed off.

Lucy slipped to the floor in a shaking heap. Alfendi saw little budding tears in her eyes. As if by instinct, his calmer personality took over. He crouched down and lifted her head up to make eye contact. "Don't cry. Nothing bad will happen to you. It's alright." He tried comforting her, but it didn't seem to work all that well.

"No!" She yelled, promptly knocking him off balance and scurrying away, clutching her neck as pain began to form.

Alfendi let her go. He got what he wanted anyway. She couldn't hurt him either. It wasn't like she could go telling everyone in town. Lucy would just be shoved off as crazy. "The bite heals. She'll have no proof of my interactions once she gets out."

He followed her out the front doors and to the gate. Meekins was standing there, half asleep, the ignorant fool. He observed Lucy's actions as she tried climbing the gate, then the wall, then looking for another way out. Eventually, while he was resting on the front door to the castle, she walked over and stood, defeated, next to him. "Have you finally given up, Miss Baker?" He asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest and groaned, "Yes. Are you 'appy, you monster?" Lucy glared then childishly stuck out her tongue.

"Monster is a hateful term. I prefer vampyre _._ Or perhaps my name will suit you just as well."

"Aye, and wot would that be?" She questioned.

He smiled, a fangless smile as he fixed a part of his faded violet hair, then stated, "I am Alfendi Layton. Call me what you will, but do refrain from using formalities."

"Alfendi. That's an interesting name. Are you sure you're not a count or summat?" She joked.

To which he replied, "Not even of this castle, I'm afraid. Just a common man, damned to walk the earth for all eternity. Or at least I should be." He gazed up at the sky and noticed a lighter hue to it.

Before he could say anything about it though, Lucy interjected, "Oh? Wot do you mean by that?" Her curiosity appeared peaked.

Of course, Alfendi knew he shouldn't have mentioned anything. This girl was fascinating as well, and a bit strange, having changed moods and opinions of him quite quickly, it seemed. Sadly, this would be the last he saw of her. "That would be a story I currently have no time to mention. Shouldn't you be heading off now?" He spoke with a worried tone, knowing that it was about to become morning.

"Wot? You just take wot you want from me and then just let go?" She asked, a bit confused and offended.

The vampire took her hand in his and lead her to the wall. "Well, you could say the same thing about yourself. You snuck into my home, took a room for yourself, then you were planning to leave right in the morning just to prove your friends wrong. Am I right?"

Lucy cringed, realizing that he was not wrong. Instead, he was completely spot on and she couldn't understand how he knew that so well. "Aye. I guess you're right." She felt him lift her off her feet and assist her over the wall. "But this can't be t' end of it, can it?" She inquired, taking one last look at Forbodium Castle and Alfendi Layton.

Dawn and his mind took a pause. Would it be the end? He would think so, yet this human looked so eager. "Oh I don't think so. If you would like, you can return whenever you wish and can."

"Well then, Alfendi, I guess I'll be back soon."

Alfendi backed off, feeling something strike in his chest as she went over the wall. "Yes. Soon, dear Lucy."


	3. Chapter 3

It was two nights later that Lucy was able to return. She was as excited as a hyperactive pup, having hoped that she would go the night before, but drowsiness blew her off her feet. Tonight would do just fine though.

According to Florence, she was starting to mumble things in her sleep. Lucy could only guess that she had far too much on her mind after her visit to Forbodium Castle. She had met a supernatural creature there after all, and so many questions were swarming her brain, buzzing for answers she needed to know.

One curious little thing that began occurring throughout her day while she was in her classes, she noticed, was soft whispers in her mind. At first, she thought it was her imagination, from having all these thoughts in her head. Hours later, while she was in her last class of the day, she thought it was someone calling her. That was it. It was someone, just not in reality. She could guess these voices had something to do with Alfendi.

She could even hear them whispering now, as she laid in her bed, studying.

"Lucy. Lucy. Lucy."

She suddenly realized that she was asleep now, the voice no longer in her head. It was Florence, shaking her awake and calling out her name. "Lucy. Wake up. You fell asleep studying, wake up!"

Aware now of her situation, her nerves began to restart and feeling returned to her legs. She groaned and sat up, her textbook falling to the floor as she shifted. "Wot? Florence?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blinked, "Wot time is it?"

"Evenin' 'ours, lass. Ya 'ave summat important 'appenin' tonight?" Asked Dustin as he and Sniffer walked in. He smirked, his hands stuffed in his jean pockets, the sleeves of his forest plaid button down shirt being forced up past his wrists.

In a snap, Lucy was out of bed and pulling her hat over her brunette hair. "Ack! I'm late!" She hastily put on her shoes and sped out the room without another word, not even a 'bye'.

Sniffer chucked. "We got a winner, don't we?" He questioned Florence. A spark in his eyes ignited as he flopped onto her bed.

Dustin bounced onto Lucy's bed, replying, "Seems like. Wot do ya think t' boss will 'ave us do now? Plan 'er funeral or 'er weddin'? I mean, we've been playin' matchmaker wi' Al for a while now. Why not just do t' rest?" He scratched the side of his head nonchalantly, waiting for an answer.

"Why don't you shut up and ask him yourself, idiot mutt? The boss'll tell us what he wants us to do when he needs to. We don't just go up to him and ask!" Florence asserted, grabbing his ear and yelling right into it. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Questioning the boss's orders and-

"You want to just go up to him and ask?" Sniffer suggested, jumping off the bed.

"Yeah. Let's go." She forced Dustin off of Lucy's bed then sauntered out the door right behind Sniffer, who was cackling evilly as he left.

The trio's forms began to alter themselves as they made their way to the city hall. As they crept around every corner, jumped over every fence and eventually up the small steps to the building, they began to change. Florence was floating and looked a bit more pale that she usually was. Sniffer sprouted two red devil horns and a tail. Dustin had his own wolf tail and his ears were pointed, fine orange hairs growing on his arms as well.

They easily marched right into the office of the Mayor Justin Lawson, the tough and intimidating leader of the city, who was quietly filling out some work when the three walked in. He grunted and cleared his throat. "You three get the job done?" He sat up from his seat and moved to the side of his desk, a grave look on his face that told them he was not in the mood to joke around.

"Lickity split." Was Sniffer's response, along with a taunting smirk.

Normally, Justin would glare at that smirk, since every time it appeared before, it was a constant upbringing of failure after failure. To finally have a word of great news, news Justin had been waiting for fifteen long years to hear, he smiled and laughed. Finally, his plan was getting close to the climax and he could almost feel victory on the horizon.

Smiles went all around and the trio high-fived each other, knowing they did something right. "Wot do we do now then, boss?" Dustin asked, his tail eagerly wagging behind him.

The trinkets and objects on the desk rattled when Justin suddenly slammed his large hands on it. The trio jumped and yelped simultaneously. "Simple!" He barked, still in high spirits, "While I call up the witch, you three have to get Al to turn this… Girl into a vampire. Who is she anyway?"

"Lucy Baker. She's a student at the university. Wants to get a job at Scotland Yard from what I can tell." Florence describes for him.

The Mayor nodded in understanding. His mind began to formulate the next phase of the plan, and any safety procedures to ensure nothing failed in it. "Good. Have her turned before Hilda comes sometime within the next month, if I work this right. If you don't, you three won't get your pay."

Dustin's throat made a gruff sound, hating the thought.

"Yes, sir! Of course! The spell will go just as you planned." Sniffer declared. He was bouncing up and down restlessly, thrilled for the next part of this mad plot.

Obviously, Dustin and Florence rolled their eyes. Their friend was always a kiss-up. Not that it mattered. They would get the job done, one way or another.

After this quick briefing, the trio was strolling towards the castle.

The werewolf of the group jumped up onto the wall of the castle as he became more dog and less human. "Come on, slackers! Let's get this over with!" He roared, scampering right onto the property. Florence passed through the wall without a second thought. Sniffer on the other hand, stopped in his tracks.

"Wait! Wait!" He called, bringing the duo back to the stone wall. "Look." The demon pointed to the end of the sidewalk, where their human subject was pacing.

She appeared nervous, and a bit upset, about something. Her head turned to look past the corner and her frown worsened.

Florence went over to the gates to check something, then came back with a groan. "Meekins is actually doing his job for once. Why on earth is he-?" Dustin and Sniffer both put their hands over her mouth as Lucy peered over in their general direction. Thankfully, she didn't notice them.

Despite the guard problem, Lucy decided to go over to the gate. There were howling sounds coming from the other side and she was curious to see if Alfendi had anything to do with it.

Meekins was smiling as he pointed the flashlight to the gate. This was the third time he was watching for trespassers this week, and the third time he heard something at the gate. Was it the wolf again? The animal was searching for something again, it seemed. Right at the gate, it sat, with its muzzle out between the bars. The guard flicked the switch of the flashlight off. It ran away last time when he held the beam close to it. "H-Hey there. How are you d-doing, Wolfie?"

'Wolfie' didn't seem fond of its nickname because it began growling and baring its sharp teeth at the officer. "Calm down! I'm sorry!" Meekins apologized, stepping away a little. The wolf stood up on his hind legs now, placing its paws on the horizontal bars of the gate. Its large claws threatened to scratch through Meekins. It was strange, but the dog's fur seemed to change from a drabbish purple to a bright red-brown and its eyes glowed an intimidating, sharp yellow color. The fur on the wild beast stood on end almost and its teeth were poised to kill.

"No! Don't be mad! Please!" The wolf roared out and went to try grabbing him. Normal reflex action for Meekins? Scream and run, fast and without looking back. He didn't even know where he was going.

Started a bit, Lucy cautiously moved to the gate. These golden eyes were quite familiar. "Alfendi?" She whispered, taking one of the wolf's paws in her hand. Suddenly, it was as if a shadow passed over it. Now it was him.

"Lucy! You came back!" He exclaimed, a small smile on his face at the sight of her familiar presence.

"Aye! I said I would, didn't I?" She turned her head a little to look behind her. "Can't say t' same for poor Meekins though. By 'eck, Al! You scared t' lad right out of 'is wits!" Lucy said jokingly.

As she began to climb the gate, at his suggestion, he began to wonder what actually compelled her to come back. Alfendi knew she was curious. He just never thought that such curiosity would bring her back to the castle, especially so soon. Why did she return for him? He wasn't anything important to her, not after what he did. She should have been avoiding him, never wanting to see him ever again. What was the point of her return?

When she dropped down next to him, she sighed. "Never thought I'd be back 'ere." She took his hand in hers again, giggling a bit at the awkward look he had. "Let's go then!"

About a few minutes after entering the castle, Alfendi's mind got the better of him. "Why are you here, Lucy?" He didn't mean to sound brash, he knew he did, but such a rare occurrence deserved explanation.

She leaned towards him and smiled. "To talk with you. Wot else? Can't a girl be curious?"

"Haven't you heard of the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'? It does imply that something bad will happen to you." He was taken aback as she scoffed.

Lucy put her hands on her hips as she did so. It wasn't like the shows, where everything took a turn for the worst right when someone mentioned something like that. "I can 'andle myself, ta very much. Not like I'll act like some damsel in distress if I get attacked."

Alfendi didn't deny she could take care of herself, and he told her that, but he just couldn't help worrying. This was a human meeting with a two thousand year old creature of the night, with a bit of a mental problem to boot. He could feel his other personality telling him he felt the same way.

Snapping him out of his thoughts was Lucy's voice, originating from the stairs. "So last time I were 'ere, you said summat about not being able to leave. Wot were that about anyway?" She looked to him from the top of said stairs, interested in any details she got out of this.

Reacting only out of his own natural instinct, Alfendi avoided the question. He wasn't one to dwell on the past, and he would not be going through such disorienting mental madness ever again. "Is that what I said? That's not important. How about we talk about something else?"

Rather than continue insisting, Lucy decided to try in a different direction. "Alright then. 'ow about wot you can do? Can you turn into a bat?" The former subject was apparently opening some closed wounds for him. Despite wondering why, it was better for Lucy to ask when she could tell he felt comfortable.

"No. Not at all. I can, on the other hand, change into a wolf form, as you have seen."

"Can you fly?"

It took the vampire a moment to answer, and he was still unsure. "Not exactly." He walked up the steps as he explained, "When I use my ability to transform myself into mist, I can float to a certain height before the altitude forces my body to turn back." His hands were jammed in his deep lab coat pockets.

A tiny bubbling thought formed in her brain, but Lucy kept quiet about it. "Can you burn int' sunlight?" When he replied with a 'yes', the blossoming idea grew.

Alfendi added to the answer, "I can't really stand other kinds of light. Dull rays, I can take. Anything too bright, like a powerful flashlight, burns. Sunlight turns me into ash the moment I'm exposed to it. No second thought."

"Wot about stakes and whatnot?"

They began strolling through Forbodium Castle as Lucy continued flooding him with questions.

Three groans rang through the foyer. "Of course it's not easy! Because if it was easy, it wouldn't be a mission!" Complained Sniffer, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"The girl's too curious for her own good. That's why. We need to do something about this." Florence began pacing from one end of the bottom of the steps to the other, deep in thought.

One idea come to mind and Dustin thought of it. He grinned, his pointed ears perking up slightly. "'ow 'bout we just possess t' lass? You can do that, can't ya, Florence?"

The ghost and demon gaped at him, shocked that they hadn't thought of that themselves.

"It's genius! Dustin, you're the most amazing, intelligent mutt I've ever known! Thank you for being so smart!" Sniffer shoved Florence up the stairs. His enthusiasm radiated to her and she laughed, floating up and into the wall. The demon cackled excitedly. He was smiling and bouncing around, impatiently waiting for a scream, disaster or anything that signified the mission's success.

Proud of his intellectual achievement, Dustin relished the fuzzy feeling in his stomach with the toothiest of smiles on his face.

Meanwhile, Florence was following behind the vampire and his new little human friend. Whatever they were on the subject of had both of them quietly musing. With the silence, the ghost girl took the chance and rushed right into Lucy.

A gasp left her lips and she shivered, feeling her mind lose to a strange power. When Lucy's red eyes regained focus, she was watching her moving body freeze on the spot.

Alfendi, having sensed her stop and heard her gasp, stopped as well, turning his head to her. Strange. Her composure was different.

She shook her head and laughed nervously. "Sorry. Just felt a cold wind, is all."

Her voice sounded off too. The glint in her eyes was all wrong, the brave flare becoming something unusual, and her accent was a slopping mess.

 _Or maybe you're just being a tad too analytical for your own good?_

It was his own voice that time, his own thought, not the other. What his other side said was quite different.

 _That's not Baker, you dimwit._

Of course it was her. She hadn't suddenly become a different person, like what he did. He might have at least detected such-

 _You did, you fool._

"You know, how about we go back to the entrance? Maybe go outside and take a stroll down the hill?" This foreign, new Lucy asked him, putting on the most innocent of looks as she could. She took hold of his wrist, not his hand, and was tugging him towards the direction of said entrance.

 _And like the gullible dolt you are, you just go and follow her. Why are you doing this, idiot? That's not Baker!_

He denied the statement. Maybe she was just not in the mood to stay in this castle, not like he was either.

 _Keep telling yourself that, yes, but let me have control so I can expose this imposter already!_

Lucy giggled evilly as she ran down and to the doors.

 _That isn't right._

 _Finally, you're thinking straight. Now…_

Alfendi stood perfectly still atop the steps, his now free hand paling as he clenched it tightly at his side.

"Come on, Alfendi!"

 _It's my turn._

Lucy frowned. "Are you all-?"

"Enough!" The red haired monster screeched, "I've had enough of whatever joke you thought I'd fall for. If you thought I would simply continue on with this little charade, you're sadly mistaken. Release Lucy from whatever hold you have on her, you ignorant, arrogant swine. Unless you prefer the nice lull of death." He sped down the stairs only to be grabbed by two familiar souls. "Oh, of course! Well if it isn't the Three Stooges. Figures you three would be causing trouble." With ease, he took both boys and picked them up, effectively flinging them towards the possessed lass. "You think you have a chance of enacting this stupid plan of yours?" He let out a single defiant laugh as he lifted his hands.

The wild look in his eyes and the crazed expression frightened the real Lucy, who was watching things occur out of her own body almost. It was strange. No one could see or hear her, yet she could see and hear everything happening. She knew what was happening too, she just couldn't believe it.

Dustin scrambled onto all fours, snarling. Sniffer's nails grew into claws that scratched at the marble floor. Florence, still controlling Lucy, glared and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're too observant for your own good, Al." She commented with a pout.

Sneering was his only response. He was far too superior compared to these three, both in power and in intelligence. He would wipe the floor with them, maybe clean up the place with their lifeless bodies, yes.

Possessed Lucy was floating now, shocking Alfendi for a second. "Don't you realize I can still use my powers even when I've taken over someone's body?" Florence asked mockingly, circling the air above the hot headed male. She then moved above the stairs, keeping a large enough distance away from him to not get hurt. "And you thought you were smart."

The demon and werewolf charged him on both sides. Sniffer successfully hanging on to Alfendi's back while Dustin bit into his left arm.

Loathing the idea of being defeated, especially by these termites, Alfendi struggled through their hold. "You better keep winning out of your stupid brains because this battle is mine." He pounded his free fist into Dustin's muzzle, feeling the dog's teeth release his forearm. To get rid of Sniffer, he took the devil's claws and pulled them off his neck. Keeping hold of his right claw, he grabbed as much of Sniffer's curly orange hair and flipped the hellion off his back and onto the floor. For good measure, he snapped the devil's wrist as he fell. Topping it all off, Alfendi hauled the whining demon up with ease, touching one of the pointed horns on his head to test out a thought. Then he knocked Dustin down and jammed both of the horns on Sniffer's head straight into the wolf's chest.

The vampire could tell, one of these two pierced a lung, the other barely scraping the heart, which made Alfendi smile. He loved when he did more damage than what was necessary. Overkill, if that was the right term for it.

"Now for you." He said, his voice filled with deep, unheard-of malice. A low growl came along with it, and suddenly, not-Lucy flinched back.

Florence's only response was a fearful fake laugh, trying to appear confident. "You wouldn't hurt Lucy. Not a chance. And even if you did, Al, we'd still win." Through Lucy's vision, she saw his amber eyes widen. "You don't even know of our plan, do you, mister detective extraordinaire? No, please, do bite me. It'll only do Lucy harm. It's not my body. You're just angry that no matter what, you'll lose this fight."

The ghost's taunts only made Al smile again. Oh, she was so wrong about that. He felt his weaker side warn him not to do it, but he had no choice. Alfendi Layton was not a loser, not a quitter. He was an overly intelligent creature of the night, and like hell was he going to lose this useless fight. "It's funny you'd think that seeing as I've already won."

 _Sorry Lucy._

Effortlessly did Alfendi launch himself towards Lucy, fangs elongated, mind set on the kill. He bit into the neck of this poor lass and they fell fast to the floor as gravity took over the situation once more. He could taste that thick satisfying drink flooding down his throat again. It was healing the wolf bite and the cuts on his neck slowly. There was a bit of an aftertaste circling through and by the screams, the bloodsucker could tell his plan had worked.

He released Lucy from his bite, but felt something else take hold.

Florence was scrambling to get away, pushing at Alfendi's chest for him to let go. The pain was horrible before, but to feel the agonizing pain continue after being exorcised from the body was so much worse.

No matter how much she struggled though, she wasn't going to be free until Alfendi felt she was punished enough. Torturing her was easy, but it wasn't what Al was known for. He wanted more out of this and even his other side agreed. Florence deserved more torment. Something in his mind clicked. She needed to suffer.

Grabbing as many locks of Florence's hair as possible, he dragged her toward her sniveling friends. They were still stuck together, and now they get a new addition. He lifted the ghost up, then forced her to possess Sniffer.

The demon stopped squirming for a moment. Seconds after, he started yelling out the loudest most inhuman screech. He wriggled and fought for a way to get it all to stop. Florence felt it all too, but why was it all so painful?

To shut them up, Alfendi kicked both boys toward the door. This freed all three of them from each other, letting them get up and run off.

Rushes of superiority and power boosted Alfendi's ego a lot. He couldn't help but embrace it. "Yes! Run! Come back and see what happens, fools! I'm not weak! I'm no imbecile! Get back here and fight for real!" His howls of rage burst through the castle.

Lucy jolted up and grabbed her neck, wincing from the dull pain."P-Prof?" She saw him flaring up almost, angered beyond belief it seemed. Grabbing her hat off the floor next to her, Lucy stood up. "Prof!" She ran to him and turned him to see her. That's when she saw it. The bloodlust and desire in his eyes, like a rabid monster who was just warming up in the heat of battle.

"What? Surprised? Not happy with what you see? Well tough! This is the real me and I-" He stopped yelling completely, his entire body relaxing in seconds. Alfendi stared at her for a moment, trying to recollect what he just did. "I… Hurt you."

Actually glad to hear the change from rude and cruel to placid and gentle. She smiled. "It's okay, Prof. You 'ad to do that."

"No! I didn't have to, but I did." He put a hand on his head, the pressure of both his personalities clashing as they began to argue. "I could've avoided biting you. I had to, there was no avoiding it! There was! No!" His mind was so confused. "I could've killed you!"

Knowing things would only get worse, Lucy decided to silence him. Calmly, she placed a hand over his mouth. "It's okay, Prof. You were smart enough to pay attention to t' problem, not t' blood." She moved her hand away.

"You're not afraid that I can kill you?"

"No, Prof. I guess…. If you're going to be t' death of me, that's 'ow I want to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Time before, the duo had gotten quite close. Lucy could tell Alfendi had loosened up a bit, his answers to her questions becoming more open. She still had this thought in her mind, and the question of his relationship with this castle on the tip of her tongue, ready to ask him about it again.

"The only thing that can really kill me is another supernatural being equally or more powerful than me. Stakes aren't effective. And even if I get hurt, with decent blood in my system, I'll heal quick enough."

They turned right to hallway and Lucy asked another question, "Wot about strengths? Is there anything you can do better than 'umans?"

"There's not much. Physical strengths like fighting, yes, but not by much. Speed is also a factor, just not a lot compared to humans. I could outrun you maybe, and be evenly matched with a trained runner." His eyes shifted to the open windows nearby, letting in a light, cool breeze and the bright moonlight. There was still a bit of time before midnight, so they could continue on without much worry.

Finally, the thought left her mouth. "So Prof, wot about that one trick you did? T' one that you used to make me pass out?" She saw a spark of realization in his gaze.

His eyebrows furrowed and he piped up, "What did you call me?"

"Prof?" She gulped. He wasn't really one for nicknames, was he?

"Why on earth are you calling me that?"

Lucy nervously replied, "Well, since you're teaching me about your kind. I just thought…" She looked away from him as he sighed. She knew it was a stupid thought. She should have kept quiet. Ideas like that were why her teachers were worried about her grades. She was too blind about the consequences of her words, really. "I wasn't…"

Not a word to respond to that. Alfendi's mind was conflicted on actually saying something insulting or somewhat accepting. He chose a mix between the two. "No. You weren't thinking. Since you have a good reason though, I guess I'll take it." For now, at least. The vampire was unsure if his little student would continue attending his classes, or if she could even handle the much harsher lessons. It was all up to her and her eager mind, he supposed.

Her expression lit up at his acceptance. "Okay, Prof. So about t' question I 'ad…"

"Right. Well, living for two thousand years gives someone an insight on many techniques and pieces of knowledge. I guess it would imply that I have more intelligence compared to humans."

Lucy cocked an eyebrow, trying to connect her question to his answer. "Are we talking about t' same thing, Prof?"

"My strengths compared to humans?"

Then she realized what was wrong. "No. I asked about the trick." She realized now that he was more focused on the silly name she had given to him. He seemed to care a lot about his pride. Something she might want to note.

Confusion was present with Alfendi. He thought back to the conversation, reprocessing what Lucy had asked to remember what exactly she had implied. A trick? "I have no idea what you're prattling on about. Can you-" Then he realized what she had previously asked about. "Oh! That. That is," He paused, "Not important."

As was everything about his past, Lucy figured. She pulled lightly at his coat sleeve, whining, "Prof." For once, she wanted a straight answer. No more of this avoiding the question. "Can't you just tell me?"

Again, he sighed. "Fine. Let me explain. I'm not exactly sure when I got the ability, it wasn't something I could do at first, but I guess the trick was something I naturally developed over time. Influencing the mind would generally involves suggesting something simple, that one would agree to, and it's best to state it clearly, so the person can understand. Normally, when one demands something of someone, it's demanding. The way I ask, apparently, people hang onto it, because it's clear and a human would want to hear more."

Maybe now. Now would be a good time. She needed to know. While everything was quiet and peaceful. When he wasn't aware of what she was asking.

That was when it all spiraled into disaster.

Now the bite was healing, like the first time, so Lucy didn't really say anything about it. Instead, she merely sighed and said, to break the silence, " So, Prof, is this not t' right time to ask anything else?"

She sat across from him in the living room, bouncing on the cushions as he tugged at a loose string on his coat.

He peered over at her, tilted his head, then shrugged as he figured nothing can get worse now. _Isn't that another trigger word for disaster?_ Could anything really happen after all the mess moments before?

"About your past then?" She hoped that he wouldn't try avoiding the subject again.

Would telling be bad? "Since you asked then," She whispered small cheers of victory as he began, "You have heard of the Greeks?" At her nod, he continued, "So I'm sure you've heard of the Spartans. I was born around the end of their time, as they were fighting with Athens. I was subjected to military brutality until the time I was fifteen. By then, my father, a young student of his, a teenage aristocrat girl he was sworn to protect, and I had escaped to Rome. Since it was still in its early stages, no one paid mind to our entrance. As time went on, I used my Spartan training as an advantage in the Roman military."

Lucy clung to every word of his past, but of course, she always had to wonder. "Wait. So you really are immortal?" She interrupted, in need of some clarification.

"Yes, Lucy. Every supernatural creature is." After such, Alfendi continued, "Speaking of supernatural others, there was a witch, or an oracle as they were called in Greece, that followed me to Rome. Her name was Hilda, a very special friend of mine. We got along decently until I began helping the Roman army to expand its land. According to the rulers and others above me, I was very skilled. Some even took interest in me, wanting to use me more in battle. By the time I had turned twenty-five though, my family was extremely concerned for my well being and choice of career. I fought with my father for days when he said I shouldn't continue battling in wars. I broke away from him and went my own way for a while." He pursed his lips, a hand placed shakily onto his forehead as he thought deeper into his memories.

Faint growls emitted from Alfendi. Lucy was half-tempted to mention that just because she was eager to know, didn't mean he had to tell her now. She wasn't allowed that though, as he suddenly stood from the couch.

His growls stopped at once and he kept going now with a much more irritated tone, "That was when things turned for the worst. I had run away stupidly, without a home to live in anymore, not a plan or anything. Nowhere to hide, no one to turn to. My foolishness left me vulnerable for four years, until I had met with Hilda again, because I was too prideful to ask her for help in the first place. When I got there, just as I had expected, she made me feel like a fool. She made me feel weak and pitiful until I finally snapped. I threatened that with my very hands I would rip out her heart and burn it. That was my most empty threat, she told me. I had no abilities, no power, no possible way to act out such without proper tools, especially on her, a witch of great ability I had barely witnessed or had the strength to withstand. So I told her to make me something better than the human form I was born into. I craved power and would do anything to finally be the great warrior Rome had almost forgotten. To my surprise, she did so without a single thought or hesitation."

His eyes were mad now. His body once seething with rage now settled in a much more haughty poise. A smug smirk took his lips. "That was her gravest mistake. It didn't take much for me to get used to my new powers, the blood a minor, shall I say, incentive for continuing my battles, which I instantly got back into. Actually, with my help, Rome had expanded to its greatest size, I a famous warrior once more, but greater." His mirth was even more loony as he went to the climax of his past, "Hilda practically expected that though. As I was suddenly being praised for my power, like a god, she decided to put a stopper in my fame. She tossed me into a cave, put a spell on it to keep me in, and didn't let me out until thirteen specific beings I knew had forgiven me. Bad thing was, I didn't know who those people were or whether or not they had forgiven me. For all I figured, Hilda had locked me up inside and swallowed the key to that cell." He clenched his teeth and started frantically pacing around the room and the couches.

"And wot about your father? Your family? You must have figured they were part of t' spell?"

He scoffed, "No doubt in my mind. I was stuck in that cave for at least a thousand years. Humans forgive after death, while immortals could keep grudges forever. My father was a levelheaded man that supported common sense. My family, those people that fled with me to Rome, they supported me until I fought my father."

"Your family is immortal too?"

"It's the only reason I knew Hilda. I was raised around supernatural creatures. Vampires aren't bred, Lucy. They're turned, created by magic, made from the human life they once were." Al sighed, returning to his original train of thought. He knew fully well that continuing to bad mouth his father wouldn't do much. "Nevertheless, I haven't seen him at all so I could be wrong about him still being alive. Not since… Well, realistically since I ran off."

She tilted her head to the side. "Realistically?"

"When I was stuck in that cave," He clarified, "My madness had made me hallucinate, see people that weren't there. Illusions weren't the first thing I experienced though. My original reaction was rage. Energy I had accumulated from bloodshed, the power at its peak, and I had wasted it all on my anger. Pounding though stone until the cage reached its limits, barking orders for Hilda and any of my subordinates to get me out. My voice grew raspy and my strength, the energy, faded as I no longer had a daily blood source. I grew hungry and tired, and insanity didn't waste time altering my mind." He sat back down, next to Lucy. A hand rested on his forehead as he connected the broken memories. "I lost myself with those visions. Talking to air, but I never knew that. Those hallucinations felt real. Speaking with acquaintances, rivals, my sister, everyone, and they were never there. I was broken by that point, defeated as they told me I would be alright. They told me it would be okay when the spell died. They had all forgiven me and I believed them, telling them this jail wasn't their fault. I apologized to all of them. They were forgiving but I was still trapped. Years were taking its toll on me until my mind had become nothing more than a simple tool for these ghosts to talk through. My anger that gripped me in the beginning was buried in the back of my brain by then. I kept calm and waited."

Lucy moved closer to him, taking his hand off his head. "Wot 'appened when you got out? A thousand years in that dark cave. When did you even get out?"

Putting his other hand on his chin in thought, he pictured the people, the shabby houses, and everything new he saw. "Sometime during the plague in Europe. What I did was what most vampires might have done after years of undernourishment. Feed on anything with blood in its system. Afterwards, I went back to Rome, until I was hit by two distinct facts. The people, the language and the culture were all nothing like what I remembered. The second one I noticed a bit after my travels away from Rome, to Greece and finally London. My name, the achievements I acquired for the Romans, and any memory the humans had of me in my time were completely lost. I had no title in history, it seemed, so when I wandered through the countries, I was merely a passerby. When I arrived in England, having heard a thing or two about its wealth and power, I decided to keep a low profile. I figured that if I made a name for myself or made myself known, I would end up in the same position again." He felt her fingers tighten around his.

"But you did." She stated the obvious, something she knew he didn't desire admitting.

Breathing in and out through his nose, Alfendi sensed his other personality denying that statement. He was locked in once again but anger and madness told him he was never forced in here. "Yes. My fault really. The mayor, Justin, was aware of my presence in London. We had some light chats, friendly talk. Justin was learning a special kind of magic at the time. Unfortunately, my other personality held distrust for him for some reason, which caused a small tussle. Justin put a spell much like the one Hilda did, to keep me in this castle, for the safety of London's people. I didn't oppose his choice, and the results are fine, but the living space leaves a lot to be desired."

Lucy half-laughed.

Finally, now that Alfendi was done with his past, he could feel the present rush back to him. The time. Was dawn already this close? Unfortunately, the answer was yes. When he looked to her though, her startlingly red eyes were studying his expressions. He gave a light notion for her to speak, confused as to what she was looking for.

She wondered how exactly to word out her question, more a statement than anything. It didn't make sense, but what she was told and witnessed proved the fact even more. "This madness you mentioned. The other you. 'e told me 'e were the real you. Wot did 'e mean by that?" She asked. Her voice was shaking somewhat. She was worried about his denial.

That sadistic other personality? The real him? He completely denied that. That was him, yes, but at the point of anger. When he could no longer contain the rage like he always did. Not in anyway the real him. He was the one and only Layton.

 _Lair. You can't ignore me. I am the real Alfendi!_ He shut away the annoying pest of his mind. One. And. Only. That was just mental instability speaking.

"If you say so…."


	5. Chapter 5

Since morning had come, Lucy had no choice but to leave. Meekins still hadn't returned, so she wouldn't get caught climbing the metal gates. When asking if Alfendi had the key to the locked bars, he could only answer no, stating that Justin never gave him the key to anything, seeing as he wouldn't be leaving any time soon. He wasn't one for the outside world much either, he told her.

Now all she had was her thoughts as she strolled home alone. What a night, now knowing that her so-called 'friends' couldn't be trusted, and that the vampire in Forbodium Castle was hundreds of years old, able to become a deranged creature with bottle up grudges.

Could she even trust Alfendi? If he wasn't to be trusted, then he would have already killed her. _But weren't that 'is original plan?_ She thought to herself with a shiver, _No. That were 'is evil side, the side t'Mayor 'ad to lock up._

"You think you can trust him at all?"

Lucy turned her head to the right, gasping at the sight of little, blonde haired Diane Makepeace. Light brown, glassy eyes narrowed as her Cheshire smirk grew. "By 'eck, Diane! You scared me! Wot are you doing out 'ere so early int' morning? Does your father know you're out 'ere?"

The young lass giggled, like the mention of her father was some sort of joke. "Papa's the reason I'm out here, Lucy. He told me to warn you. About your friends."

"But I-"

"Don't trust Alfendi Layton." She put a gloved finger under Lucy's chin, "He's a scourge, a murderer, a plague on London itself. He…" She stopped, her eyes wide, and she stepped away.

Before Lucy could ask how Diane knew anything about the Prof, two arms hooked onto hers. A pair of hands pushed her down the sidewalk. Somewhat looking back, the path to the castle gates was the only thing that greeted her. No Diane in sight.

The people that had her were none other than Dustin, Florence and Sniffer. "Hello, Baker." A fourth figure followed close to her side.

"Give over! Blaine? Wot's going on?" She asked, confused as to why she was with the trio.

He tipped his head politely to her. "Apologies for the abruptness, but the Mayor requests a meeting with you immediately, Lucy." His innocent smile played for a second until the mischievous laughter of the three dragging her to city hall blasted through the silent city. Blaine's eyes darkened into pure black orbs. "Do be quiet, if you don't mind." A low rumble accompanied his voice, "Your loudness might arouse the other citizens from their slumber and the Mayor doesn't like negative attention.

Lucy grimaced as the white building came into view. _Wot would t'mayor want with me? I 'aven't done anything to… Unless…_ She struggled as they passed office after office, eventually landing in _the_ office. _His_ office.

"Mr Lawson, sir. We've bought Lucy Baker in, as you ordered." Blaine announced darkly.

The trio dropped her unceremoniously onto the cushy chair. Without another word from anyone of them, the quartet disappeared.

The mayor turned his chair around to see his guest. He had a concerned expression, but his eyes spoke a different intention. Desire, greed, but for what, Lucy felt she was better off not knowing. "Lucy Baker. I've heard a lot about you since you've come to London. You've been causing some trouble if my sources are correct. Trespassing on private property, huh? Why, I wonder." His tone was calm, but it was the choice of words that frightened Lucy.

She shrank into the seat. She had never gotten in trouble before. Her behavior was always as good as she could make it and she always followed just orders. If it weren't for those three…

"No, Lucy. If it wasn't for _Alfendi_."

The name caught her attention quick. Of course, she knew he had met Alfendi, but what did he have to do with…

"Everything, Lucy. He has everything to do with why you're here." Justin stood up and pointed right at her. "You are the final piece to the spell, and you are going to do what I ask you to, without question."

"Wot?" Lucy exclaimed, baffled by the mayor's sudden declaration. He had to be off his rocker to think she would listen to him like that. She had free will and she didn't have to listen to him. Lucy understood now, why Alfendi's other personality didn't quite trust him.

"No, Lucy. You _can_ trust me. I'm not the bad man here. If you continue with this crazy talk, then I can become a bad person, your enemy. We don't want that, do we?" His voice went from demanding to calming as he finished. Something about what he was saying dug into Lucy's mind. Like he was completely right.

 _Maybe she should pay attention._

Seeing her eyes turn hazy and her shoulders slump, Justin knew he had his subject under. Now to get his true objective completed. "Lucy, since you trust me, you'll do what I tell you to, right?"

She nodded.

"So if i told you to, say, go to Forbodium Castle, you would?"

Another simple nod.

"Would you talk to Alfendi?"

Yes.

"And if you spoke to him, would you convince him, or maybe even trick him, into biting you?"

She would.

"Allow him to turn you into a vampire, like him?"

Lucy most certainly would. And it was all according to Justin's plan.

Though the plan was delayed, as Lucy wasn't able to return to the castle until about a month later. In that time span, the castle was the first and only thing on Lucy's mind.

Meekins wasn't at the gate this night, presumably because he wasn't needed to protect the castle at night, since Lucy was the only one to come and go tonight. She easily went over the gate and into the castle, sneaking around until she noticed a lone door beneath the ground floor staircase. This was new.

It was meant to be explored, wasn't it? Yes, it was. So Lucy pulled on the door handle, then pushed, immediately gaining a result this time. Losing momentum, she fell down the wooden stairs, into the dark basement.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Golden eyes glowed in the darkness as Alfendi stood above the poor lass. Helping her to her feet, he saw her rub her head in pain. The smell of blood forced him a step back.

 _Not again._

Focusing back on the task at hand, Lucy realized what she had done, but made no comment about it. She had to make sure it _did_ happen and if she mentioned the blood, Alfendi would possibly try to fix it. She needed it to get worse even though it _really hurt_. "Where are we?" Changing the subject, she searched around the area for any light she could look to. The door just had to close behind her, didn't it?

Of course, Alfendi knew there was no light in here, but that wasn't what worried him. Surely Lucy realized she was bleeding. Her hand was covered in blood! How could she question anything else? Was it to… Help him? He wasn't used to modern ethics even after being around London for so long and seeing so many people pass by. Lucy could be helping him get used to the scent, though it was debatable. "This is my room. While your human eyes don't allow you to see it, there, on the other side of the room, is a coffin."

"You actually sleep in one of those?"

"I don't know anywhere else to sleep during the bright days. Though it's not my own, I have grown accustomed to sleeping in it. It replenishes some of my energy." He felt his jaw tighten as the scent grew stronger. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned his power, weaker now without the proper nourishment.

 _If only he could move a little closer, and truly return to his full power._

"I guess that's why it's so dark in 'ere." Lucy's voice pushed away _his_ thoughts, "So you don't lose your powers to t'light." She moved her blood-covered hand around until she felt the sleeve of his coat and gripped it.

 _Stop. Tempting me._

Alfendi could feel the headache come, his mind pulse with every second he let her stay near him. "Would you like t-to leave?" For a second, he thought he saw her glare at him, but took it as a trick of the eye as she nodded, then held her head. Finally, she noticed the pain!

When they finally got out of there, Lucy made sure to keep close to him. Now that he could see it, there was no denying he'd strike for the blood. Pulling off her hat, she sighed. "I didn't mean to get 'urt, Prof. Maybe I should go, so I don't rattle you any longer."

"No!" He froze, almost mentally kicking himself for the outburst. She should, for her own safety, leave. Closing his eyes, Alfendi gulped and calmly stated, "I mean, at least stay for a bit. I'll be okay for now, if you'd just… Stay a few feet away." His ear twitched as he heard a small growl. Was that Lucy? It couldn't be. Himself, possibly. He could also sense agitation nearby, from Lucy.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she frowned. This wasn't going to help with the plan. She had to keep _close_ , so he'd bite, not _far away_ , where he couldn't. "Aye. Alright."

So they strolled through the castle halls that way, Lucy about five steps behind Alfendi as he walked backwards, already knowing the place by heart. This was mainly so they could continue speaking face-to-face, but Alfendi was also a bit suspicious of her behavior.

He had requested that she place her hat over her injury, so he wouldn't be tempted anymore than he already was, and she begrudgingly placed it over the wound, with a wince from not being gentle enough.

Despite this setback, Lucy knew she could still get him to snap. She was still asking the questions here. "Wot exactly do you do for food, Prof? You don't exactly leave or anything." Getting him to talk about his eating habits, while odd, was something she had not questioned him about before. Maybe if she kept him talking, she could get closer to him.

"Rats, mainly. They sneak in from time to time and populate the castle quickly. I sometimes make it a game, for entertainment, since it gets boring in here quite often." He kept a close eye on her expression as he turned left, "I'd suggest not looking through the vases around here. All of them have some sort of dead animal corpse in them, a few even."

Lucy felt his eyes bore down on her now. She had to divert him from any suspicions he had. She put a finger to her lips and gave a thoughtful expression. Surprisingly, she had nothing left to ask him. "I weren't planning on it," She tilted her head slightly, "Why don't you ask me questions now? I feel like I know too much about you, but you know little about me."

That was true. It was always Lucy questioning him about his abilities and himself and he knew so little about his student. "Alright." He smiled, "What do you enjoy, Lucy? Any hobbies? Interests?"

That practically set her off. She had so much. "Well," She began, "I love reading mystery books. Anything with crime fighting and good versus evil. The Sherlock Holmes books are my favorite, because they 'ave t'kind of mysteries you wouldn't expect to 'ear about often. I think t'books are the reason why I came to London."

"Oh? How's that?"

Her eyes almost sparkled in her determination, her drive to reach her goal. She jumped toward him and declared happily, "I want to become a crime stopper! A detective of t'Yard that'll solve mysteries and save t'day from all the wrongdoers!"

 _Yes. Come closer, Lucy._

Alfendi laughed as she bounced around him. What an excitable girl. Where did she get all this energy from? "With that attitude, I don't think the criminals stand a chance!"

"Really? You really think I can do it?" She grabbed his hands and smiled up at him.

 _Perfect._

"I do." He pulled her closer, "I believe you can do _anything_ , Lucy, if you _set your mind_ to it." Alfendi had his mind on something too, that's for sure. What was he doing? He couldn't hurt her! Why was he bringing her neck so close to his fangs? He didn't plan for this!

The monster couldn't control himself though. It wasn't the calm side of him that was acting. _He_ wanted the fresh drink provided by sweet, delicious Lucy.

Fangs so close, and the cool breath, Lucy didn't think it would be so easy. She got so into her dreams, she didn't even notice him nudging her head to the side.

 _So hungry. I want it_ all.

"You just have to take a couple risks to get there." Alfendi let his sharp teeth graze her skin, finding the perfect spot to nip into.

Lucy cringed as she felt him dig in. At first, the sharp fangs were unbearably painful, but after a minute or two, Lucy felt herself relax. Maybe it was the loss of so much blood, but her head started to hurt more than her neck. So unbelievably dizzy. Why was she letting this happen again?

 _Enough._ Enough. _I said_ that's enough!

In a sudden spasm of muscles, Alfendi felt his throat close up and his arms shove Lucy away from his mouth. "Damn." He hissed, almost spitting out blood as he and Lucy fell to the floor. "What the hell were you thinking?" His anger towards himself was already building and he felt the need to take it out on somebody. Lucy being the only other soul nearby, was his new target of hate.

A rush of headaches and lightheaded dizziness poured itself onto Lucy. She could barely recall what she was thinking, much less why she did such a stupid thing. Her neck was covered in a patch of her own blood. Trying desperately to keep focus, Lucy mumbled, "Were… I… Just… And…"

Then he saw it, a sort of fire in her eyes, dimming. It wasn't her life, but something inside her, a foreign desire. "Lucy?" He scrambled towards her as she fainted. "Lucy!"

It wasn't Lucy that acted recklessly tonight. It was a spell, and Alfendi felt his suspicions return. Why was this girl such a magnet for trouble? And why was _Justin_ using her?

"You'll be alright, Lucy." He murmured as he watched her quiet form on his lap.

He'd make sure his human was still dreaming.


	6. Chapter 5-5

Pointed ears perked up at the new sounds. The wolf crouched deep into the long grass of the castle lawn, awaiting the movement of his prey. His golden eyes stared sharp at the green horizon around him.

 _The orange glow would rise early._

Crickets around him grew quiet as he crawled forward on all fours. Slow, steady and closer he went, until the unsuspecting subject came into view. His long, pink tongue glided over his sharp canines and his taste buds could almost feel the blood he would draw, the taste.

He fixed his stance, shifting slightly from paw to paw, sharp claws poised to kill. Growling, he lifted his tail up high and lunged, howling loudly as he collided with his target.

They both laughed as they tumbled through the tall grass, the vampire soon pinning his lovely brunette to the ground.

"You startled me!" The female exclaimed, her eyes and smile conflicting with her angered tone. She pushed him away and scrambled higher up the small incline, towards the dark castle.

Alfendi sat up on his elbows and watched Lucy, speeding ahead of her when she moved too far for his liking. "That was the point, dear." He stated, pouncing once again to get on top of her. "A predator like myself knows very well how to stay hidden in the darkness."

Red eyes narrowed and the monster was shoved aside once more, this time with more force.

Sliding down the grassy hill, Alfendi chuckled, enjoying the little game they played. He turned to say something else, but saw that his little ruby-eyed human had disappeared. Immediately getting to his feet, he scanned the area before heading up to the castle.

 _Strange. How did she disappear so easily?_

Using his senses, he attempted to locate Lucy in the river of green and light brown. His ears picked up only the sounds of the night; crickets, the wind lightly passing, a lone car traveling down the street, and the distant sound of a late night party in one of the homes. The air held not a whiff of human, but the lonely earth and the dank, shoddy castle resting behind him. From the higher vantage point, Alfendi saw no orange hats or bubbly females. Not even his vampiric sense could detect her warm, delectable blood, and this worried him.

 _This cannot be possible. No one can hide from me. Not even this dimwitted mortal._

With an effective shake of his head, Alfendi rid his mind of his negativity. He had no time for that when his Lucy was missing.

Despite himself though, he growled, but quickly regained his composure and began searching through the unattended lawn, with his nose practically to the ground. When that was ineffective, he looked up to the stars above and sighed. A small click of his jaw sounded as he closed his eyes, breathing silently, in and out.

His body became the mist he was slightly used to and he traveled upward, watching below for his lost target to appear any minute now. His solid form returned, firmly planting him on the roof of the castle, near the edge of it. He moved along the side until he had completed almost three laps, then with a small head start, he jumped off the building and landed with a thud on top the stone wall that surrounded the castle.

After another much longer lap, he felt his anger boil as he hopped back to his starting point in the grass. He had searched the entire area and was getting extremely irritated with this unexpected game of hide and seek. Wherever Lucy was, she had better make herself known unless she suddenly had a death wish in mind for when he found her.

His hands tightened into fists, nails rooted deep in his skin. His hair glowed a vibrant red and he snarled out in his rage, "Lucy!"

Even with his fangs bared and his deadly amber eyes quite noticeable in his appearance, out from next to him came the lighthearted laugh of Lucy Baker as she collided happily with the vampire. "Got you!" She chimed, her arms wrapped tight around his stomach. Her giggling slowly died down as she realized Alfendi was not laughing with her. "Prof?"

"Where the hell were you?" He snapped, prying her off him and holding her right arm as if threatening to snap it like a twig.

"Int' grass. I were 'iding int' darkness like you did! You couldn't find me!" The threat of pain was still obvious in her vision and yet she kept smiling, cheering and laughing like it was all a joke.

 _I'll kill this girl. Right here, right now. I swear I will. I could easily break her and make her scream in pain if I wanted to._

Alfendi relaxed as her statement sunk in. She wasn't in any danger, at least any she could really identify and she was here now. Lucy was safe and his worry was all for nothing. He let her go, and she continued her cheering, bringing a smile to his lips as he watched her bounce around him. He smirked. "Alright. I'll admit, maybe I'm not the only one who knows how to hide in the darkness."

Lucy suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, to give him a small kiss on the lips. Gentle, short, and sweet. Just enough to leave the vampire confused. "You 'ave that right." She stated with her own mischievous grin.


	7. Chapter 6

A black car slowly edged past the melancholy castle, as if in fear of something that might come out of it. Up ahead it saw the city hall and sped toward the building with a purpose.

On the silent sidewalk stood a lone creature in a yellow suit, glasses hiding his whiteless eyes. As the vehicle lurched into the parking space in front of him, the shadow monster moved to open the driver side door. "Madam Pertinax, so good of you to make it. The Mayor has been waiting patiently for your arrival and sends his gratitude in your service."

The witch scoffed. "Save your pleasantries for someone who requires them, Dartwright. Just lead me to the office." Hilda was in no mood to deal with this man. She knew about Justin's ridiculous epiphany of godlike power, a goal set by a heretic ready to suffer the consequences of his skewed mind.

Blaine locked his jaw and chuckled. Right. His job was to be a pawn, and when Justin achieved true power, Blaine would be rewarded with a new rank, and a seat next to strength greater than Earth itself. If his boss pulled the strings right anyway. Blaine just had to deal with petty tasks, then he'd get the profits of his pain.

All the shadow man needed to do was get the witch to Justin. Shoddy work to get to the top. "I trust the trip went well, madam."

The blonde glared at him, not desiring the small talk he was wanting to bring up.

They passed office after office, keeping the silence of the outside world.

"If you believe calling me once more to this city comes without a price, Justin," Hilda kept her statement firm as her path stopped at the Mayor's office. "You'll have another matter to deal with beside _him_." Hilda was _very_ aware of the incident sixteen years ago and who was involved in the struggle. _Her hopes lied somewhere else though._

The man laughed merrily. "Oh, I know that very well, Hilda. I wouldn't have thought otherwise." He sat in his elected seat with his arms resting on his desk, his composure hiding an excitement he hadn't felt since- "Now, about this meeting…"

"And, once again, your ambition is a non-existent spell that can and will end up killing you instead of giving you the power you crave. How many times do I have to put that into your thick skull?" Hilda watched him laugh again, like she was joking about her warning. Fine. If he felt like killing himself, then so be it. The witch held no regard for his well-being, as he had already lost himself to his daft mentality.

 _It reminded her of a certain other._

The spell Justin spoke of was one to become a god. A sacrifice of six people- supernatural creatures, to be exact- to gain the ultimate powers, strength greater than anything imaginable by any soul. The spell was almost close to completion now and only needed one more sacrifice for for the requirement of six.

Disregarding her comments, Justin decided it was time to fill the witch in on the new information. He stood from his chair and cleared his throat. "The last sacrifice has been decided. A young lass named Lucy, who has been turned, will be the final piece of the spell. All I need now is for you to help with the in-"

He was interrupted by a ghost, Florence, who stumbled into the room. She gulped as the two of them looked to her. "S-Sir. Lucy- She-"

Justin knew this would happen. "The girl hasn't been…?" He growled, fists tightened and eyes showing his slowly built up rage.

"N-No, sir."

Hilda was surprised, to say the least. _He_ didn't suck out all the blood of a human? How odd, seeing as he had the thirst of a million men traveling through the scorching desert. This girl was quite the lucky one.

This needed to be investigated.

The blonde got up from her seat and put a hand on Florence's shoulder. "Justin, I require your assistants' help for something. You'll have your final subject turned. Just give me sometime." This idea would be risky, for her, these lackeys, and this 'Lucy' girl.

For _his_ sake, Hilda hoped this wasn't a dangerous risk.

 _Was it really what he thought it was?_

Alfendi couldn't quite understand what that fool planned for him and what Lucy had to do with it, but he had a hunch.

 _It couldn't be that_ spell _, could it?_

As the pace of his feet suddenly changed, he came to the revelation that Justin might still believe that old rumor. He was dense enough, naive enough, and all the pieces were in place.

All but _one._

Growling, Alfendi felt his path turn and lead him back to the master bedroom, where he had treated Lucy as best he could. The bite had healed, but that cut on her head was something he couldn't quite fix with the power he had now.

If this really meant Lucy was in trouble, Alfendi would be sure nothing horrible came near her.

 _It's far to late for that._

His hand froze right on the door knob. Closing his eyes, he felt his other side trying to take control once again. The lie. Everything that was wrong with him. He couldn't let _him_ be the villain here and take away the one thing his heart craved more than blood.

 _But she is so tempting. You cannot keep yourself- no, the real Alfendi Layton- from getting her blood._

 _She is mine, not yours, like this body, and when you finally accept that, I can kill her and the rest of them, and be free of your stupid curse._

No matter how much he pushed, the lie kept forcing itself back in, so he decided to continue, letting it do what it pleased in his head. As he opened the door, he felt the fake in his mind like a cold, unsettled fog, bringing chills up his spine. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed.

 _And if you love her so much, maybe I'll make her a vampire so she can stay with 'us' forever. I wonder; how would she manage as a sadistic killer? With those blood red eyes of hers striking fear into the hearts of her victims, I'd imagine quite well._

Those eyes were a mystery. So unique, like Lucy herself. He couldn't turn such a beautiful gaze into a bloodthirsty one.

 _So against the code of a monster, isn't it? To kill and feed, isn't that what a vampire is? Isn't that what I wanted?_

The lie practically screamed into his ear that final question. Yes, he did want that. But there was _something_ keeping him from completely taking Lucy's blood.

She rested with her back to him, her body moving only for her breathing. She was curled up on the bed, a hand under her head and the pillow it rested on, the rest of her body bundled up beneath a white sheet.

He pulled out the now blood-free hat from his pocket and placed it near her head, then put his hand back into its former position between the yellowed newspapers. Alfendi could still see the wound on her head which thankfully stopped bleeding at a certain point.

 _Take her. Take the blood. Take whatever is left and go. She obviously doesn't need it all. Finish what I've started, for 'us'. For_ me.

All Alfendi heard was a growl.

That… Was _not_ him _._

Listening carefully, he heard it again. From below him, the sound came, and it seemed to get louder with every slow breath Lucy took. He sensed something near him, a presence, maybe more than one. In the dull light of the moon, he noticed the small figure sitting in the dark corner of the room. It looked lonely and frightened, and its face was shrouded by long, black locks of hair. Everything about this figure was pale and fragile looking.

 _Like a ghost._

"Florence?" As much as Alfendi hated her and the rest of the trio, whatever was happening to her didn't appear all that healthy, even with who she was. Florence never appeared so… Broken, dead and scared of… Something. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and he could see blue veins almost pulsing underneath the skin on her hands. Alfendi could barely see her eyes, bloodshot and wide, from behind the curtain of hair. "What happened to-"

Suddenly, she disappeared. Not 'faded into the wall' or 'slunk into the floorboards', but just vanished, before the vampire could even blink.

Immediately, he knew something unnatural was going to occur. He ran out the room, after checking that Lucy was unharmed and still silently asleep, and into the hall, down the stairs and to the ground floor. That growling from before must have had something to do with Florence and he intended to find out what it was.

"P-Prof?" Lucy murmured, feeling the vampire leave the room. He was talking to someone- Florence, from what she heard- and he went off somewhere right after. Sitting up, the brunette felt a rush of energy, like she could do almost anything right now, and she felt the tips of her fingers tingle as she held them up to see what was different.

She hadn't changed at all, and she felt fine. Her curiosity though, drove her out of the bed, grabbing her clean hat and putting it on as she went. Out the door, she ran, hearing a loud commotion downstairs. A powerful roar almost made her jump, but she kept pace. "Prof!"

The creature that slid out of the living room area on its back was not Alfendi. It was a screeching demon with long, sharp talons for nails and horns that almost dug into the marble floor as it slipped across the tiles. Stopping at Lucy's feet, it smiled with its pointed shark teeth.

The demon was Sniffer, or _once was_ him at least. Lucy barely recognized the clothing he wore, most of it torn up and battered up like he was at the moment. Slowly, he rose, and Lucy realized she no longer had the height advantage she would have once had by him. He was half a head taller that her now, even without the extra few inches the horns had given him.

And to him, now, Lucy was a puny mortal.

With strength he never knew existed, the devil whipped its sharp tail towards the lass, as a simple example of what exactly Lucy would be challenging. He readily aimed his talons at her, a strike imminent.

The beast howled as pain struck at its gut, and then its back. Its body collided with the demon's and they both narrowly missed Lucy, who was quick to dodge the clash of monsters. The werewolf, Lucy could barely tag the name Dustin onto it, pounded its huge paws onto the floor as it composed itself and held its ground on all fours.

Finally, Lucy heard the defying laughter of the master of Forbodium Castle, and while their expressions masked it, Lucy knew the two tall creatures were afraid.

Wails followed the vampire, but Alfendi quickly silenced them with a flick of his wrist. The seemingly lifeless entity that was Florence faded out of sight, her figure flickering back moments later with a blue, hazy glow. Her eyes were hollow, devoid of any sense of sanity, and almost focused on Lucy.

Murderous intent overshadowing all other thoughts, Alfendi darted to Lucy. He _had_ to keep her safe.

 _That spell. It was. She would be next._

The trio rushed in on all sides, but to Alfendi, they seemed to move in slow motion. He swiped his fingers along Sniffer's face, and the demon screeched. Not a second later, a shoe knocked him senseless. As he shifted against waiting directional patterns, the bloodsucker grabbed the unsuspecting ghost, having her form flung deep underground.

In those final ticks of time, he did not hesitate in his transformation. Elongated canines riddled the mad muzzle of the full wolf that had taken the vampire's place. Instantly, those massive bones were buried into the arm of the opposing beast. Yanking in every which way, the monster had its prey into a lock of strength. They both held firm, and a whirl of purples, red, and bright reds rapidly destroyed the floor around Lucy.

She could barely keep track of it all. One minute, Sniffer was poised to cut at her throat, the next, the trio was unable to struggle any longer, or even retreat for that matter.

"I'm afraid we must get going." Came a nonchalant voice from beside Lucy. She knew who it was.

"Blaine! 'Ow did you-?"

"No time for that!" Shadows began surround her, and the blond had evaporated into them in no time during so. It was a whirlwind of cool, black flames that threatened to carry or slice Lucy, whichever fate dealt.

Fate was not in Blaine's hands though, and he seemed to forget the very person that did, the person he despised in this situation.

Blood had dripped from two sources, and one easily sliced the dark tornado to shreds, Blaine's leg caught in the jaws of one hungry hound.

With crushes and cracks reverberating through the castle, the insanity settled, and the gruesome mutt licked its chops of the blood- and whatever extra they had dug up along with it.

A golden eye observed bloodshed Alfendi's lie reveled in. _Dead_ silence. Two and a half bodies littering the marble floor, and red all around, a splendorous disarray that sent shivers through his body as it slowly turned.

The spine snapping sounds told Lucy it was safe to finally open her eyes and see her savior in the white coat.

"L-Lucy." With wavering breaths, Alfendi crouched down to evaluate any other wounds his companion may have acquired. The brunette kept silent, red eyes concentrating in fear at a figure over his shoulder.

 _Who the hell else had the gall to enter his domain?_

"Alfendi Layton."

The voice brought a cluster of memories back to light, mistakes from years past that his _"true self"_ took a little remorse in admitting it true. It was less shocking though, that _he_ was still alive.

"If a person ever told me some odd years back that the man who made me who I am today would be confined helplessly to this this excuse of a castle, I would have killed them for lying. I never believed that the man who conquered enemies history knew little for, had been reduced to nothing more than a rat in a cage. It's too bad. I had praised a monster no man feared in the end."

This man, from what Lucy could deduce, another vampire, took his time getting down the stairs as he spoke. She knew him, but the air around him was much darker than Lucy remembered.

"You say words you have no right to, Keelan. Those are words you say to other brutes, or even mortals for that matter. Words like those aren't meant for the vampire who turned you. My charity," Alfendi swerved on his heel to meet the eyes of his former fledgling, "would have been for naught." He spoke and a hiss ensnared a few of his phrases. His anger was fueled, but his strength was limited, he realized, having exhausted enough already on those lackeys. However, he knew he could handle his simple, and likely only, subordinate.

An arm hooked itself around Lucy's neck.

 _How did anyone get past-_

The human cried out as the world blurred and tumbled in her vision.

Suddenly, _the light._

"Lucy!"


	8. Chapter 7

_You idiot._

 _You let her get away._

 _She's probably already dead._

"Keelan!" He snapped, wanting nothing more than to rid himself of all the pests he had, including that annoying, absolutely aggravating gnat in his brain. "Where did you take Lucy?"

"I no longer abide by your rules, Layton. I may have been your fledgling, but I have no bondage. Captivity hasn't been my dilemma, rather who my next prey may be. While you waste your eternities locked away and limited, I have grown, both in power and knowledge." The man, the vampire, mockingly sped away from his elder, and promptly right out the large front doors. "I have become the most powerful vampire in London!" He called to Al, before disappearing. From what Alfendi could see, his next opponent had sped up to the roof.

 _How obnoxious._

 _Kill him already._

To get Lucy back? Of course he would. He'd protect her from that arrogant leech even if-

 _Even if what, hm? What would you sacrifice for that girl's well-being? Would you kill yourself? Kill **me**? Kill everyone? Turn her?_

 _You can't get rid of me, so that's out of the question. I mean, who do you think is fighting? Your stupid curse is what's forcing me to fight! If I had my way, with **my own damn body** , Lucy would be one of us, and Justin would've never stood a chance. You're just a-_

"Shut up." Alfendi whispered, hands tight and covered in blood from the battle, having devastated the living room entirely beating those cretins. He could no longer stand straight, as his body held all sorts of aches.

He just needed to focus. A steady head would give him his result. He had to get Lucy back. He had to stop Justin and Keelan and bring things back to the normality he was so used to being in. Alfendi needed to end this. To kill them. He needed to kill him. All of them. No more annoying people to ruin his days. Kill them all and end this inane toss around. His body blurred and slowly crept along the air, sinking out the front doors and traveling up the wall.

The door under the stairs creaked open, a faint yellow glow flicking out as its source came out of the basement. Hilda stared at the open front doors, surprised as to what she had seen through the opening. "What has Justin done to you, Alfendi?" She spoke softly, then allowed realization to follow. With a huff, she stepped out of the doors and headed for the gates.

Mischievous giggles at her ears alerted her to who had grabbed her. The thin arm wrapped around her neck was stronger than it appeared, which meant she was struggling against an inhuman creature. Lucy scrambled against the force holding her until she was dropped to the floor. In her daze, she could barely identify her captor, but knew all to well that the Makepeaces had something to do with this. How could she not notice that there was obviously something wrong with those two? Of course, she hadn't noticed before, but Lucy should have learned from being with Alfendi for this long that no one around her was human.

Lucy was the only mortal here.

"Oh, Papa, she'll be perfect! Don't you think?" That was Diane's voice. Lucy could recognize her strange and mischievous from meters away. There was no mistaking that laughter either. "Layton will be so distraught when we kill her, won't he, Papa? I can already picture the despair. So exciting!" Her red eyes could only focus so fast on the figure pacing around the roof, the smug smile that presented blunt fangs. Diane was still young, right? Compared to Alfendi, everyone was as young as a newborn. That didn't matter either way, since the Makepeaces barely needed to used half their strength to kill Lucy off. Rubbing a gentle hand along her collarbone, Lucy could still feel the powerful arm that could have easily crushed through her bones.

This was definitely dangerous, being the only human in the situation.

Keelan stood on the edge of the roof, peering down at the front lawn and the gate below. He was concentrated on something down there, humming once to begin his response, "Be on your toes, my dear. Alfendi's never een one to take losing anything. His power has been unmatched for centuries, but he's weak now. We have the advantage now." He turned to Lucy, who flinched back at the hungry stare he gave. "You've gotten yourself in quite the predicament, Baker."

Her body tensed up at the faint hissing in her ears, the hairs on her neck attentive to the breath landing there. Heart racing to fuel the fire, the fear, and her death so close, Lucy screamed for help, Alfendi, or anyone that could hear her plea.

Why did she have to be so curious? Why did she ever come back to this castle?

She couldn't tell if it was the tears in her eyes or a trick of her mind, but there was a fog creeping up around Keelan. As he laughed at her terror, she noticed the shadowy figure hidden in the mist. The sentient cloud slithered up to catch the collar of Keelan's coat, startling him out of mirth. Of course! "Prof!"

Before he could react, Keelan was tossed face first into the stone, riding painfully against the rough surface and cracking it. He lifted his head, chips of concrete falling off his face as he shook his head. He grunted as he stood against his opponent. Diane pulled at Lucy's hair, moving her away from Alfendi as best as she could.

The beaten and bloody vampire stood conflicted in his choice of action. He could tear Diane off Lucy, just to make sure she was safe, but then Keelan could easily go after him. Lucy would be in as much danger. He then went for the alternative, pouncing towards Keelan directly. "The advantage? Is that what you'd call this?" He held Makepeace by the neck, reveling in the creature's struggle to break free from his hold.

In retaliation, Keelan kicked and dug his shoe into Alfendi's chin. He was effectively released and momentarily stunned his former companion. Without hesitation, he lunged, bringing both of them into a tossing frenzy on the ground. Finally, he had the red head pinned, cackling in defiance to his victim's words. "I would, Layton. If I were in your position, I would just as much. You don't understand what's happening anymore, do you?"

"Justin's sent you to kill Lucy."

Keelan scoffed, "That man has little to do with my plans. Of course, I intend to turn and murder your little morsel as he's requested, but there's more to that. While Lawson has his absurd ritual to attend to, I aim to kill you, and rid the world of your pitiful existence. And for eternity I will have strength far outmatching that of the demon, Alfendi Layton." As he spoke, he raked his clawed fingers along Alfendi's chest and arms. It delighted him to see that courageous expression turn into one of agony. Finally he would win. The vice grip on his forearms cut him off from his thrill, and suddenly he was flung to the side.

 _I'm sick of this. We both are._

Slamming Keelan's body against the door up to the roof, Alfendi stepped back and let the body slide to the floor. "You're just another pawn in this, Keelan. You know it doesn't matter who dies here, just as long as Justin has the blood of monsters." At his own words, Alfendi froze. How many sacrifices were left anyway? The four imbeciles downstairs were done by his hand, and the ritual only called for- "I'd only need to kill you two off, and Justin would have what he wants." His gaze became malicious with that concept in mind. Lucy didn't need to die. Justin knew that as long as Alfendi killed two more beings, he'd have his way.

His prey gulped, the realization striking him as fast as the hand abruptly yanking at his jaw. Inhuman screeches met his ears, yet did little to placate his new desire. He needed to kill, needed to save, needed to draw blood- draw _anything_ \- to draw to this conclusion, climax, end. He wanted the end of all of this most of all, more than anything he could have ever imagined. He needed to kill Keelan to end this. This would save Lucy and satiate both his erratic lies and that idiot Justin. He needed to kill, wanted nothing more than to finish this fight and never have to deal with these annoying creatures far below him in power. So he tore at pale flesh, letting terror grip his victim as his fingers ripped at the neck.

Kill the Makepeaces and end this. That's now all that mattered.

"Stop! No! No, please!" Diane released Lucy, screaming as she sped towards Alfendi. She couldn't let her father die, not like this. "Don't kill him, Alfendi! Please! Papa!" She cried in vain, trying to force the crazed vampire off Keelan. Instead, her begging and despair ended with wrenching off at the neck.

Finally, Keelan was dead.

The arm she held forced her back as shock settled in. Fear crept ever closer, like the demon that loomed over her now. She whimpered, shrinking away while the anticipation of her demise locked her in place.

Alfendi stared at the girl cowering before him, wondering how to end her. He felt the blood and skin on his fingers, allowing the sensation to momentarily soothe him as he cycled through his methods of torture. This feeling had been dead for so long, since the time when he was the rampaging warrior that killed for sport in ancient times. He hadn't tasted the pleasures of murder that now he couldn't help soaking in the panic in those young doe eyes. He held a hand out, prepared to strike her right through the heart, if that were the case.

 _Why are you giving Justin what he wants?_

The momentary lapse in thought startled him, grabbing Diane's wrist. She whined, writhing in his hold to no avail. He watched his bloody hand tighten, then twist the dainty thing until bones snapped at the joints. Thrilling, but not what he was hoping for. Why **was** he letting Justin have this opportunity? He loathed being defeated, especially when it showed his weaknesses to his enemy. Why was he handing Justin all this power by killing this wicked minx like any other that challenged him?

"Prof?"

Diane slipped out of his grasp, tumbling back until she stood the edge of the roof. Anything was better than this. Anything other than feeding this beast that had killed the only family she had left. She would do anything to be rid of this vampire that murdered her father. Anything at all. Even death.

Pulling herself up as quick as she could, Lucy ran over to where Diane once stood, peering over the side to see the cliff below, and a broken doll hanging desperately on the side of the castle. "Diane! Don't! You can't die!" Lucy reasoned, despite the absurdity of the situation. She couldn't just let the girl fall to her death. This was Diane's chance to survive, a deserved second chance, not give herself up to the end of the line. "Take my hand, Diane," she suggested. Lucy felt the sparkle of fear in Diane's faded stare. Defeated at the height of certainty wasn't something Lucy had felt before, though loss only worsened that pain. There were so many better paths.

"No," was the quiet response, and Diane was falling.

Lucy felt her shoulders jump at the sight, and clenched her hands as she turned away from the inevitable closure of that scene. She instead looked over the battered vampire, his weary yet alert eyes frightening her. So this was what Diane felt; she could understand why the alternative appeared pleasing. This didn't feel like victory. This felt like Lucy was merely wandering deeper and deeper into her own coffin, either way literally. Was Lucy really any better being saved than being captured by the Makepeaces or Justin and the other monsters she'd encountered?

Alfendi steeled himself, allowing the pains affect him with their stinging and searing. "She's fine, Lucy," he assured. "It takes a lot more than that to kill her."

"But it's..."

"She's _fine_ ," he hissed before she could say her piece. He would rather not continue with this subject. Diane was definitely not dead, that he knew for sure. He knew from experience a fall like that would do nothing but leave a pitiful bruise or two on the body. Deciding not to dwell on the memories, Alfendi fixed himself as best he could, breathing in and out until the anger was pushed into the familiar corner. He sensed nearby power, coming closer to the castle as he waited. He held a hand out for his partner, who hesitated. "Come now," he urged, "There's no time to dawdle for the dead. We have one last thing to do."

Almost begrudgingly, Lucy placed her hand in his. She couldn't help the doubt, after what she had experienced just then. She... She could... Trust Alfendi... Right?

* * *

The steps to make it down to the foyer were longer than usual from Lucy's perspective. Everything was darker than she remembered as well. The more she stared at Alfendi's back, the more her eyes traveled along the walls and windows, searching for escape. The uncertainty of following Alfendi any further unnerved her. She had been so hopeful before, being now unsure felt like a stab at the gut to her. When they made it to their destination, Lucy quickly let her apprehension take over, keeping two steps back and away from Al.

The looming doors creaked open, and in stepped Justin, with a woman Lucy had never seen before. She watched this air of power clash with Alfendi's dangerous aura momentarily, before being diffused by Justin, whose booming laughter made the others jump out of their skin. "How long has it been, old friend?" The mayor of London asked, moving to put an arm around the vampire's shoulders.

Dodging the action as if it were an attack, Alfendi growled. "Cut the act, Lawson. We all know what your ridiculous plan is."

That couldn't be said for Lucy. His hinting still confused her. She obviously had something to do with it, now especially, but there was also talk of a ritual? Being out of the loop wasn't all that great when you were a key part of the subject. She watched the blond sneer at Alfendi's words. Who was she anyway? Lucy caught her gaze, realizing the thought was _not_ mutual.

"And your intention to keep this girl in danger isn't, Alfendi?" She questioned, walking towards Lucy. The human tensed under her touch, a gentle tip of the chin to observe curious red eyes.

Alfendi scowled as if ridiculed by a pestering adult. "I never planned anything, _Hilda_ ," he mocked, "but I've been forced to follow along with your charade for sixteen years, if that's any consolation." He addressed the final part of his clause to Justin, although he made no move to strike- yet. "Lucy hasn't been of her own free will either."

So this was the infamous Hilda Alfendi told her so much about. She didn't look much like the witch Lucy had pictured. She could see how Alfendi wouldn't get along with her though, like a pair of bickering siblings unwillingly placed in the same space. "Wait. Wot do you mean?" Her unease traveled towards Justin, who grunted warily in return.

"How do I put this simply?" He mused, scratching at his jawline. With a sigh, he resigned to stating, "You see, I have this spell I'm preparing, which needs the blood of six supernatural creatures. With those sacrifices," he stepped away from the irate Alfendi, "I will be able to attain power equating to the gods. I will be not only immortal, but omnipotent." Despite his mad declaration, his audience didn't appear to take him quite seriously. Hilda rolled her eyes at him, Lucy was mildly confused- though it was only natural that a human would be, and Alfendi could barely hold back his snickers.

"So you'd have me kill Lucy?" The question came as a joke, but Alfendi realized Justin wouldn't be answering just as mockingly.

"You'd need to turn her first, but yes." Justin grew grave for a moment, as the words rang into all ears. He saw Lucy step back lightly. Her heart seemed to skip a beat when his hands glowed with violent violet colors, ruins appearing from them. "You know it's better this way, Al. Rather you turn her than anyone else. Unless you'd like Hilda do it instead." Motioning to the other female in the conversation, he huffed triumphantly, knowingly.

The vampire growled, his options immediately too limited. He remembered the vague pangs of torment of his own change, and, in contrast, the silent distress of Makepeace. While Alfendi rampaged through towns of innocents, his ex-fledgling went mad. Justin was beyond mad to think he'd ever think of turning Lucy. After all he had done to save her, to protect her, to get rid of the monsters plaguing both of them, there was absolutely no way he would even consider it. He stood between Lucy and whatever hell Justin had brought to the table.

 _You can't do this. You can't let this happen. Kill them. You have to kill them, make sure this never happens. Move._

He knew going for Justin would only leave Lucy defenseless against that witch, but if he just stood there, he'd be weakened enough to actually-

 **Do it.**

 _Don't you dare. Even I know that's not me. Kill them._

 **Kill her.** **You can't listen to him. Kill her.**

His teeth ached, their design to easily dig into flesh evident in their sharpness, his craving clear in their length. He needed to kill. Someone needed to die to sedate him. He needed the beating heart, so fast in his ears, to be quiet. He had to kill. That feeling was rushing back. The want to kill and mercilessly tear apart all who dared stand in his wake. He needed this more than he wanted to think he did. Alfendi knew there was no other choice.

"Alfendi," Hilda caught his attention far too fast for her liking, "you can't possibly be considering this."

Why not? He had enough strength to kill legions, if he tried. Rationally, he couldn't kill Hilda if he tried. Anyone else was fair game. So of course there was no consideration here as to who he would kill.

 **Are you going to kill her now?**


	9. Chapter 8

_Of course he is. Because what else is he good for? His life is nothing more than a madman's mess. As anyone would expect, our hero is a broken monster that can do nothing more than kill because that's all he has left._

 _What would Father think if he saw you now?_

Glorious victory and pleasure unlike anything he had ever experienced. She screamed and he easily silenced her with his teeth digging into her neck. They both fell to the marble floor, her body weakly squirming beneath his as he took more and more of her blood.

He wanted to kill. That was the whole damn point, wasn't it? He wanted this. He couldn't care less about her safety. Who the hell cared if she was dead? That wouldn't help him at this point, caring about some human who willingly stood by him, knowing how much danger she was in. She was bound to die from the start, and nothing would stop him from taking every last drop before she did. Humans were frail and useless in a monster's world.

Searing pains drove him out of his stupor, repeatedly punching against his back until he stopped. Like pulling multiple shards of metal out of skin, his fangs released her throat, bathed in red, heavenly blood. He grinned at the dripping crimson that landed on the still body beneath him. How curious. She looked so pale.

"Alfendi!" He sprang to his knees, the fiery blast of magic demanding he move off his dead victim. At his feet, he rubbed at the wound on his side, its immediate healing startling Hilda to step back. "How could you, Alfendi! You killed her!" The vampire tasted the blood left on his lips, disgusting her with his satisfaction in the kill. This beaten up beast couldn't have been happier seeing Hilda upset. She knew he practically rejoiced at her annoyance.

He cackled, practically tasting the power coursing through his body. "I did, didn't I?" His golden eyes appeared distant, unable to focus on anything other than the energy in each jerky movement he made. There was something he was supposed to be doing with this strength. Surely this girl's sacrifice wasn't meant to be in vain. What was happening again? Where was he? The castle, yes. There was another soul here, watching him with as much merriment as his own.

The distracted and confused stare irritated Hilda, who had encountered the same expression two thousand years ago in the tides of battle. "You're drunk off that power, aren't you?" She knew she was right on the mark with her question; there was no point in asking other than to grab his attention again. He seemed so far off in space, she wondered if his swaying would eventually land him collapsed on the floor in a giggling fit.

"Oh? Yes. Of course I am. It's just enough, as well..." He lingered on finishing his statement, licking his fangs as he wondered and wandered his eyes to Justin. A vague sense of anger toyed with his dizzy spell, flicking his head to the left as he watched the jolly man bask in a victory Alfendi sensed he wouldn't enjoy. Why, the blood wouldn't tell. There was something about being out of the loop that didn't sit well with him, for some reason. He couldn't bring his smile down to inquire such. He would then have to learn on his own, since this hidden power refused to cooperate with him. "What has you so cheerful, Justin?"

Realization hit the man in question. Surely, this couldn't be more perfect. His day could possibly not get any better than this. It was striking to believe, but here Justin was, facing an opponent more confused than he had ever seen. He wondered if it had something to do with the energy surging through Alfendi's body, and if he would experience such a feeling soon enough.

A jab at his side shocked the vampire. "Alfendi," Hilda hissed, a menacing glare biting at his insane thoughts, "focus on him. Remember what you were doing before this." Her orders hit glazed gold and barely made a dent. She observed the confused expression, the cock of the eyebrow, and the search for answers.

Well... He was obviously bickering with his friends. No, that wasn't what this witch was implying. Fighting those Makepeaces? Too far back. It had something to do with the girl lying on the floor there, just a couple inches away. She was bled dry, thanks to him. Was she important to him? She was, if he thought through it long enough. Her name, something he should have obviously known, escaped his tongue. He moved on from the subject with a grunt, sensing a tug in his mind to look at Justin. The man was rubbing his glowing hands together, aiming to accomplish a task he felt in the back of his head.

 _MOVE ALREADY._

His spine snapped at attention, and he suddenly sprang forward, taking on his wolf form before his paws hit the floor. Although attacking Justin sounded absurd to him, the blood arranged him into a ready pounce. Alfendi had never sensed this before of his calmer side, distress and desperation clamping onto his brain until perturbation laced the drive. There was whining in his ears, his apparent own, and he winced at the flood of thoughts not his. There was fear in this blood, coupling his madness and itching at him to actually-

 _ATTACK HIM. KILL HIM. PLEASE. END. HIM._

Justin grinned at the blind frenzy the vampire was in, snapping crazed canines at him in an attempt to murder him. His plan was going so perfectly; it was only a matter of time before Alfendi obeyed and he became the all-powerful being his spell had promised. "Hilda," he called to the woman standing as far away from the battle as possible, "take Lucy! Prepare the spell! There's no time to waste!" Justin was confident he'd have Alfendi under control by then. This mutt was nothing he couldn't handle, and whatever else the bloodsucker had to fight him would be child's play to deal with.

All at once, the lanky hound was knocked across the floor, skidding towards the door to the living room. It whimpered, curling up into himself until it was back to Alfendi. What hurt him so much? Justin had barely struck him, much less used his magic. There was nothing to account for this confusing pain, yet he scrambled to his hands and knees, entering the dusty room to hide. He was supposed to be fighting, had all this power to, but here he was running with his tail between his legs, almost literally.

"What's wrong, Alfendi?" Justin asked, leaning against the open door as the vampire in question scurried away from it. His sarcastic inquiry was more for show, since he knew by the adrenaline fueled actions that the magic was working its way through that blood faster than before. "You're looking a bit under the weather there, chum."

"You... Did something," Alfendi stumbled to speak, eyes darting around the filthy room. "You've already done..." His search found the couch, with an uneven silhouette forming in the layers of unclean dust. His mind calculated the layout of the castle. Before he hardly knew it, Alfendi darted towards the old piece of furniture, jumping onto it only to immediately knock his head through the hidden passage in the ceiling. There was a snap of mechanical parts, but the scene was discarded in seconds. Perhaps he was thankful for the blood of that girl, whose name he still held on the tip of his tongue and riding his train of thoughts. Something in her memories matched his path, busting through the immediate door in front of him.

Every door in the hall would be useless to him, so he rushed to the turn, left now, and found the stairs that lead up to the second floor. Wavering at the top, he growled at the cycling confusion forced upon his instincts. In one moment, he had no idea where to run, only to suddenly remember things he had never experienced, and act as they did.

 _T-The master bedroom. Go. Move!_

He growled again, this time to that frightened second voice. With slight, passing hesitance, Alfendi ran to the desired room. Despite the door being seemingly locked- and knowing better- he shoved the chair jammed onto the knob out of the way as he opened it.

 _No! No, no! There's another room. You know the one._

Why couldn't that damn voice quit pestering him like a child and make up it's mind already? He wasn't going anywhere else. This was a dead end anyway. The only significant room left at the end of this hall was the one across, the old servants room. This would be the end of the line for him, no matter what asinine advice this voice spat out to further the wild goose chase.

Speaking of which, he could hear Justin's laughter, sounding at the stairs and coming closer to his location. Alfendi shook away the pest in his brain as punishment for having him run away in fear. This was absolutely ridiculous. He didn't have to flee, but something in his blood brought him here, wanted him to find some special room he was apparently supposed to remember from sixteen years in this god forsaken place. Two thousand years of living, and for some reason this castle was supposed to mean something to him. What a waste of time!

He stared at the useless open door, listening for Justin's footsteps before swerving around and backing towards the untouched window at the end of the previously used bed. Oh, now he remembered this room. This was where he placed... That was how many months ago, exactly? Almost two, right? How on earth was he supposed to know all this information at will?

"Interesting that you chose to stop here," Justin commented as he stood at the doorway, holding a glowing hand out towards Alfendi, "Too bad you chose a dead end."

* * *

Hilda held a dead hand up, struggling to find any indication of life in this girl. She couldn't be gone; Hilda just wouldn't accept that fact.

Alfendi had changed, hadn't he? Surely two thousand years was enough to finally teach that arrogant imbecile something right. Apparently not, since he had the absurd notion to attack this helpless human. So much for being the vampire's keeper. Now she had to take into account Justin's mistakes as well, but in all honesty, the Mayor of London had already prepared a deep hole to bury himself in. There was no saving Justin, it seemed.

The same could be said for the pale thing lying lifeless on the cold floor.

She referred to the thing as such out of fear. It wasn't a definite sentence, being turned by a vampire after being drained. While she doubted the coin toss chance of its survival would land in her favor, Hilda knew whatever happened to the girl was lost in Alfendi's veins. What she was holding onto was an inevitable monster she hoped would keep some shred of humanity to save them all. Some shred of kindness in the twitching fingers in her hand. A favorable consideration in those blinking, blood red eyes.

Hilda let go of the body that stirred in her arms.

It shook its head, clearing out muddled senses, and peered at the woman sitting beside her. That's right. That... That was what she remembered. This woman was a witch, and she could sense the magic ready at her fingertips. There was another magic man, lumbering about the castle. That's who she was looking for now. This man was important to catch. She, who knew nothing else, needed to find this specific person now.

 _What are you sitting around here for?_

Bouncing up onto her feet, curious eyes followed the steps, wondering if that's where she was supposed to go. This place was big, she knew that. Corridors and trap doors and secrets in the walls that should talk and tell of where she needed to be. Every door held a mystery, a subject she enjoyed the more she thought about it.

 _No where to go but up, I'm afraid._

She shrugged away an ache in her neck, then maneuvered around the witch to speed up to her destination. Her body traveled through the hallways, but her mind was sporadically seeking anything involving memories. They had a muddy touch to them, the more they raced through her brain. It was almost as if she had dreamt them and kept them closer than any other actual occasion. There was some similarity in them, two constants that reflected some strange hidden intent to them.

When she caught a memory, she saw the name etched into the side, Alfendi Layton. Let it go, and a soft chime echoed in her ears. As she went through a couple, that sound became less of a bell and more of a call. The voice was recognizable, but what it said wasn't. What he spoke felt foreign, inhu... No, this was different now. It was a name, human to her ears.

 _There you are._

The man- correction, Justin- stood at the doorway, speaking to someone inside. He was distracted, and she crouched down to listen and observe. If she maneuvered herself just right, she could catch him off guard and stop his attack. His magic flickered, whether in her eyes or from use, she couldn't tell. With careful steps and every bit of focus on him, she crept closer. Why did this feel fun to her? Was it something she often did, catching criminals in the act of possible murder and stopping them? She liked it, that was for sure, and as she jumped onto his back, she thrilled in hearing his surprised snarl.

A fist connected with the side of her head, doing little to deter her from scratching at his collarbone. The firm hand grabbed hers, holding her still as the magic Justin had prepared aimed at her instead. That wasn't good. She hissed, ignoring the threat and sensing the closed door behind them coming closer.

 _Make him stop before he hurts more. Bite him._

Bite him? Oh, yeah. She giggled, realizing then that she had that option.

"Lucy!"

The slam into the door barely registered in her mind. In fact, she was much more focused on his struggling and the hits to the top of her skull, which didn't want to end at this rate. She tasted the blood pooling on her tongue, a fine yet bitter flavor. For her own amusement, she laced cuts along his neck, catching the grunts, curses and screams as he fought. Her ears felt that name, twitched with recognition. That was the chime, the sound of her memories. That name had to be hers, right?

Alfendi hesitated at the doorway, watching Justin fling Lucy by the hair towards him. She licked her teeth, tiny yet sharp fangs gleaming as she stared up at him. There they were, those malicious blood eyes he wasn't sure if he longed for. He watched the curious anticipation dissipate into deadly desire, and he caught her cringe of fear as he crouched down in front of her, sensing something in the fog.

The little exchange didn't go unnoticed. There wasn't a more perfect moment for these plans to fall into place, align so amazingly, it was as if his godly powers had touched the opportunity from the future and made it so. He would have his spell, control reality itself, bend the fabric of the universe at his touch. It was all his from the start. He would command all existence to do his bidding. "Alfendi," Justin grunted, a hand hiding the bites to ease and distract himself from the pain, "kill her. Do it. _Now_."

 _Kill, kill, kill. Die. Tear._

 _You... You can hear me._

 _Yes? I think so._

Agonized screams tumbled down the steps, collapsing in a bloody heap before being picked up and thrown again down the other set. There was a crunch of bones, ribs blending together with organs. The mangled mess groaned, weak and near death as strong arms lifted it up and tossed it down in one last final measure. The body hissed, the feeling of pain a complete understatement to what Justin actually felt. It all hurt so much, and he could only see out of one eye, since the rotten bastards had scratched at it. He tried at least sitting up, his results utter failure. All he could do was barely roll his head to the left, his one good eye following a blurry yellow figure that drew closer.

"Hilda, I wouldn't do that." Giggles added to the suggestion, and Lucy sprang towards the defeated body, greedily digging sharp claws into the skin. Alfendi watched from the top of the stairs, satisfaction evident in his arrogant grin.

Despite the cold, cruel advice, Hilda noticed that Alfendi was calm at the moment. His hunger was quelled, obviously, and Justin was already... Accounted for, but she couldn't understand why. Why was he proud of what he had done here? Why was he proud of turning Lucy into just as murderous a monster as he was? Why was Alfendi so calm in the face of death by his hand? She relayed these questions to him, shying herself away from him, apprehensive to this devil.

"Why? You're asking why after all you've seen?" His eyes flickered to the other vampire feeding from their now dead opponent. He grabbed some of her brunette locks, presenting Lucy as she growled and griped and clawed at the hand tugging on her. " _This_ is why. The untapped potential in our protected little Lucy can finally be free to do as it wishes. We're all sure she can handle herself since she's survived so _**damn**_ long as a human. Isn't that right, Baker?" She snarled in response, snapping her sharp fangs at him until he released her to return to her meal.

Hilda tensed, suddenly fuming at his words. "This was not the way to save her, if that's what you're implying! Alfendi, you had a choice to attack Justin first and you didn't." She stabbed a delicate finger at his chest, not so much to harm him, rather threatening, to emphasize her position.

"Then what? Justin would have had you prepare the spell or turn Lucy with your magic. You know for an absolute fact that hurts more than what I did to her. Just as long as she was a vampire for a mere moment, he would have gotten some mystical power that we don't even know if it exists. And it's better off that way, never to be spoken of again."

"You don't know any of that for sure."

"Do you?"

"No, but-"

They both froze, sensing something off as they bickered with each other. They gazed down at the mess of blood, bone, and flesh on the floor, which a hungry Lucy would have been eating at as they argued. She wasn't there. Oh, the large front doors were open, and dawn wasn't even close yet. "No. No, no." Alfendi gulped, shoving Hilda out of the way as he ran out. Lucy shouldn't be out on her own, especially in such an excited state as she was in.

There she was, at the gates, bouncing up and over without a second thought or care. She turned back to watch Alfendi race towards her. Her eyes lit up in anticipation as he screamed for her to come back. There was so much more of the world to see, though. Why should she be limited by what he told her to do? If she had so much potential, then why should she be shut off behind some gates, suffering in some filthy castle? Lucy wasn't bound to the land, but by the panic and dread in those glittering gold eyes, she knew he was.

The metal bars bent under the pressure of his fingers. Something was still stopping him from breaking out of this stupid castle and its curse. He couldn't still be trapped here; they had killed Justin, and all was- No, it wasn't all forgiven, he killed Justin. The curse was supposed to be lifted by the person who casted it. "No! Lucy! Don't you dare!" He could see the reckless curiosity in her gaze, a twinge of pity sprinkled in as well. Not just that, he could sense it in her, the impertinent thoughts of freedom, ideas he had unintentionally planted in her mind. She was tricky, and she knew her capabilities from watching him. "Lucy!"

Unfortunately for Alfendi, she was already gone, a tiny mischievous speck of a shadow in the distance. "No, no, no, _**no**_!" He screeched, twisting the lock on the gate until it burst open. He fought against some barrier that wouldn't allow him the solace of opportunity. Of course he couldn't leave. He had given up that for the monster's sake. He'd give up anything for Lucy.

 _But Baker were already miles away._

Apathy was the last thing on Hilda's mind as she watched Alfendi stand quietly at the open gates. She could no longer forgive him, especially now that he had let loose that immature scourge on London. Why couldn't he quit standing around thinking so much and actually go after the lass? She sighed, walking along until she passed him. He fell to his knees in defeat as she did. "It's over, Alfendi. This is what you chose."

"N-No. H-Hilda, _please_ ," he begged, attempting to reach a hand out towards her. He knew what she would do, and all his work would have been for _nawt_ if she went through with it. "Change this back. Please."

"You said it yourself. There's no other way." She crossed her arms over her chest, pivoting on her heel to the same direction Lucy went.

"... There isn't..." The vampire trembled, holding onto himself, feeling the two warring states within him. He would never be able to leave here, to find Lucy and save her from herself, to be free from this curse. He whined as Hilda's heels clicked against the asphalt, softly setting against the night. "I had no other choice... I didn't... I'm sure there wasn't..."

Alfendi's whimpers gained no response, and for that moment, after two thousand years, he felt human again, as tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I should have done something... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Father..."

 _Lucy._

"Anyone..."

 **BAD END.**


End file.
